Two Faced Passion
by JasmineJasmine
Summary: Jasmine Star, a brand new rookie with extreme talent in the acting world, applies for the spot of Carol on the Walking Dead. Upon seeing her acting skills, Frank Darabont, the developer of The Walking Dead, decides to make a role specifically for her, as he had for Norman Reedus. How was she to know, that she would soon be found, in a Two Faced Passion.
1. Chapter 1

Two Faced Passion

A Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon Love Story

Chapter I :: My own Role! ::

The high pitched ringing, the sound resembling a Bird chirping, sounded throughout her room. Her body displayed with her left leg out from under the thick brown comforter. Her right leg propped up underneath it, while her arms were crossed at the wrist above her head. Her chest rising and falling steadily with each breath as she slowly crept from her dreams. The ringing of her phone successfully waking her up. Jasmine sighed, and hit around on her nightstand next to her bed. The oak wood giving a soft thump with each slap. Till her hand rested on the cold metal of her navy blue flip phone. With a obvious yawn, she opens her sleep crusted eyes. The bright silver gray eyes of hers piercing the dark like a light. She flipped the top of her phone up, and placed it to her ear, using her free hand to rub her palm into her eyes.

"Hello?" she called, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes, Ms. Star? I'm sorry about the call at such a time. We, the producers of The Walking Dead, have gone over your profile and have seen your Head shot. " within hearing this news, Jasmine shot up, wide awake. Her eyes scanning her digital clock on her night stand, 3:30am in big red letters met her gaze. "We'd like to asses you further, if you were willing. It is a short notice, but we would like to meet you today, with the rest of the auditions, at 7:30 am. Would you be able to make it?" Jasmine nodded her head, her smile unmistakable.

"Yes, of course I can." there was a soft hum, and the sound of dishes hitting together in the back ground.

"Very well, the auditions will be held at AMC Studios. There will be a guard at the front Gate, he will know who you are. Ask him to get someone to escort you to the room. Make sure to study, the role Carol's, I believe, lines again. So that you will be ready for a mock play. Pleasure talking with you, and can't wait till we can see your talent first hand." Jasmine nodded her head, hearing the long monotone ring of the other end, signifying that the line went dead. Jasmine grinned, using her pointer finger to shut her phone, the resounding snap of the metal the only noise in the air. Jasmine fell back onto her bed, letting out a breath that she had not known she had been holding. It wasn't even three months ago that the twenty two year old had graduated from Actors school. She, of course, had graduated at the top of her class. Her director, a world renown actress of high quality, had put in a good recommendation for Jasmine.

She let out an indignant yell of glee, her hand going up in joy. She then jumped out of her bed, throwing her sheets on the floor as she ran to her closet. Her small hotel room, her only option of living, presented itself as her home. Since graduating the hotel room had been the only place that she found suitable for living. She didn't have enough money for a home, and she didn't have enough money for rent. She through on her clothes and headed for the door. Running her hand through her naturally curly hair, her fingers gliding through her hair like silk. Despite it being curly, it was easy to comb, easy to take care of. That's why Jasmine loved her hair, it was the best feature on her, she thought. Her most despicable feature, she thought, was her eyes. They were so silver, so gray, that they looked yellow. They looked menacing. All throughout her child hood, Jasmine dealt with people being afraid of her, despite her being friendly and out going.

She took her heels off, and ran down the three flights of stairs barefoot, to jittery to take the elevator, and way to early for her to wake up her neighbors. Who were all, conveniently, female. She recited all of Carols lines in the practice script that was given to them, her pictographic memory helping her in the sense. That, too, was another reason as to why she got a good recommendation from her Director. Her pictographic memory gave her the ability to see a script once, for a minute or less, and have it perfectly memorized, to where she could re write it, without any problems or wrongs. Though, it was also a curse. She remembered everything that ever happened to her, ever since the age of 1, when she could completely understand her thoughts and what was happening around her.

Jasmine entered the Victorian styled lobby, her bare feet leaving a light tap onto the cement. The three servers at the service desk eyed her curiously. Each and every single one of them had suspected that the young female had an important date. Yes, it seemed nosy, and yes, it was none of their business, but yes it was part of their jobs to know the lives of their residence. Jasmine knew this, and she didn't have a problem with it. She was staying in their hotel, a place where they worked, it was only right. She hurried outside, the rough cement digging into her heels. People in business suits, with phones and blue tooth's attached to their ears hurried by. Talking rapidly while glancing at wrist watches. The sky was still dark, though the hues of pink from the rising sun could be seen. It would take Jasmine a little over four hours, if she would eat, about four and a half hours. She would be cutting it close, but hey, breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Jasmine leaned forward slightly, her toes lining the cement sidewalk. She brought her pointer finger and thumb in her mouth, and whistled loudly as she watched Taxi's zoom by. One came to a skidding halt in front of her, seemingly undisturbed by the traffic. Jasmine grinned, and opened the door, hoping in, while ducking her head down, so that she wouldn't slam her skull into the metal roof of the Taxi.

"AMC Studios please. " the driver nodded. Though Jasmine did not misplace the raised eyebrow and obvious wonder as to why she was going there. Jasmine placed her heels on, tying the laces up tightly, her feet becoming relaxed within the soft embrace of her heels. She sat back in the backseat of the Taxi, watching as they zoomed by traffic and pedestrians. "Oh, and could we stop at McDonalds, through the drive through? I'll pay the mileage or whatever." Now the Taxi driver was very interested as to the female in his back seat. Though he was feeling peckish, so he might as well get himself something while they were there.

"Alright," he finished. Turning on his blinker as they approached the seemingly empty McDonald's. It was something that was very rare, but considering the time, Jasmine did not question it. They pulled into the drive through, and while the car was stopped behind another, Jasmine opened the door, and got in the front, smiling at the startled Taxi driver. He, of course, let it go, and pulled up to the ordering box.

"Hello, and welcome to McDonald's. Do you know what you would like?" the man, whom Jasmine could see by his name tag was Alex, looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"A Caramel Mocha please, large." he called, then looked at Jasmine.

"I'd like four hash browns, two McGriddles, and a Ice Caramel Mocha please." when she finished saying her order, the man repeated it. Jasmine pulled out her wallet and pulled out a twenty. Alex raised his eyebrow, seeing as it was far too much for her meal, then was further confused when she handed him the twenty. "For your Mocha, and my meal." he shook his head, going to pull out his own wallet.

"No, " as they pulled up to the cashier window, Jasmine stretched over Alex, and used her elbows to rest herself on the window. She smiled at the look on the woman's face, and handed her the twenty. Alex, on the other hand, was staring at her butt. His hands itching to touch it. Hey, he was a man, and an attractive woman practically laid herself out on his lap. Jasmine pulled back into the Taxi once she had her change, and sat back in her seat. Placing the change in her wallet, then placing her wallet in her left back pocket.

"Y-your order will be at window two," the female cashier said, closing the adjoining window. Alex controlled his raging hormones, and drove forward. He was a man of thirty two, for Christ sakes, he shouldn't have to be controlling himself. He took the food, handing Jasmine, who was still in the passenger seat, her food. He let out a sigh, then covered it up by taking a long drink of his mocha.

"Why are you going to AMC Studios anyway?" he asked, pulling back onto the highway. Jasmine finished off her second McGriddle, and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm auditioning for a role there, but that's all, I'll tell you." Alex raised his eyebrow, but nodded any how. It wasn't surprising to hear that she was an Actress. She had an amazing figure, and she was rather pretty. He wouldn't be surprised if she was also a model. My, my, this would be an interesting story to tell to his friends at the Taxi Reserve once he had to bring the Taxi back. Damn, he sounded like a school girl, going to gossip to her friends about just having her first period. He shook his head in dismay at his thoughts, while Jasmine watched in amusement.

The rest of the ride was carried in silence. Jasmine, having just finished her drinks, and food, had put all the trash into the bag. Wadding it all up into a ball, while looking mischievously out the window. Alex cast a worried glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. Though he did not utter a word of protest as she rolled her window down, Alex purposefully (Not that he'd admit it) driving closer to the trash cans outlining a construction site. Jasmine grinned, and rolled the window down, then stuck her body halfway out the window, gaining the attention of all the construction workers, and shot the wad of McDonald's trash in the air. The wad landed in the Trash can, and the men erupted into hollers of cheer, clapping and whistling soon following as they drove past. Alex didn't hide the grin that spread across his lips. He was mature, obviously, but he also knew how to have fun. The opportunity just never made itself known. That is, until he gave this mysterious woman a ride. Alex pulled up the front Gate at AMC Studios, watching as Jasmine pulled out the $100 bill. She handed it to Alex, and grinned as she stepped out.

"Thanks again!" she yelled, her tone singing, almost. Alex chuckled, and waved, watching as her hair swayed to the left and right as she ran to the front gate. Jasmine approached a rather buff looking man, with a bald head, wearing a Police uniform.

"You're Jasmine Star?" the man asked. Jasmine nodded her head, and showed him her drivers license. Grinning as he shook his head slightly, then brought his Walkies Talkie up to his lips. "I need an escort to take a Ms. Star to the WDCA room." Jasmine's brows furrowed at the abbreviation he used.

"WDCA?" the man didn't answer at first, instead he was listening for an affirmative from one of his men. Once he did, he looked at the small female, her height of 5"6' not comparing to his 6"3'.

"Walking Dead Cast Audion Room." Jasmines eyebrows rose, and her lips parted. A younger, and much shorter Security guard pulled up in a golf cart.

"Ms. Star, if you would hop in. I'll take you to the building." Jasmine nodded her head. Then, with one movement, jumped into the Golf cart, resting in the passenger seat next to the man. Jasmine just could not contain her delight. She clapped her hands together, and pointed forward.

"Onward, trusty steed!" the man grinned, despite his bearings, and sped off as quick as the cart would go. Weaving around the groups of people taking props into the buildings for other shows. They stopped in front of the Walking Dead building,

"It will be the first door on the left, ma'am. Have a good day." Jasmine smiled, pivoting off of the cart.

"You as well!" she called as she ran in to the building. Having a good fifteen minutes to spare. Jasmine entered the door, and ran into a soft yet hard fleshy chest. Jasmine looked up, hearing a deep chuckle, while he absentmindedly rubbed her nose. Her gaze, connected with none other than Michael Rookers.

"You dented my chest," he accused, a playful smirk on his lips. Seemingly un fazed by the coloring of her eyes. Jasmine, who was not used to people being so playful with her, smiled widely. Her hand moving away from her nose.

"I think it's fair to say your chest dented my nose," Michael chuckled once more, finding himself liking the young woman in front of him. Jasmine, finding herself also liking the man in front of her, placed her hand out.

"Jasmine, Jasmine Star." she introduced, smiling widely, her dimples showing with the action. Michael s shoulders shook with amusement as he shook hands with her.

"Micheal Rooker, pleasure meeting you." Micheal raised his eyebrow as a tap on his shoulder brought him out of the woman tantalizingly different eyes. He looked back over his shoulder to see Jon Bernthal. Though, the man in question was stuck with his gaze on the woman in front of him.

"Johnny?!" she asked incredulously. Michael did not ignore the smile that broke out on Jon's face. In fact, Michael stepped back, just in time to see a mass of flaming flesh jumping into Jon's arms. Soft feminine laughter rang through the air, as Jasmine wrapped her legs around Jon's waist, his muscular arms wrapping around her small waist. The action causing the attention of Andrew Lincoln, Norman Reedus, Laurie Holden, Steven Yeun, Sarah Wayne Callies, Melissa McBride, Jeffery DeMunn, Lennie James, Emma Bell, Chandler Riggs, IronE Singleton, and Madison Lintz to be drawn in on the confrontation between the two. Norman Reedus, who was watching the female, only seeing her attire, and her flaming red hair, was already impressed. She was obviously a denim and leather fan, seeing her leather wrist bracelets.

"What are you doing here, li'l red?" Jon asked, clasping his hands on the small of her back, just as she pushed back a little to look at him. Her smile mimicked his, her pleasure and joy in seeing Jon again showing on her vulnerable face.

"I graduated three months ago, told you I'd follow my dream!" Jon chuckled, then felt whole being stared into his back. Jasmine, seeing all the people staring wide eyed at her, and him, let out a faint string of giggles. Jon turned around, and looked at his new made friend, Andrew Lincoln, and Chandler Riggs, smiling and laughing slightly. Jon, who had a plan to make Chandler laugh more, let his arms drop from her waist, intending for her to fall. Jasmine, having seen his plan, wrapped her arms around his neck, making him bend forward as she fell onto her feet. Their heads butting in the process. Knocking both of the adults on their rears. Jasmine grinned, and pretended that she was dead, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes shut tightly. Jon, having missed his friend, bent beside her, one hand holding his aching forehead.

"Oh no, sleeping beauty. I will awake thee with a kiss!" he called dramatically, though the moment he finished, she sat up quickly, holding her hands outward, her tongue going in her mouth once more.

"Look at that, I'm alive. It's a miracle, no kiss needed!" Jeffery DeMunn was laughing so hard he was crying slightly. His hands holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Jasmine Star!" a security guard called, opening the door to the audition rooms. The room grew quiet, though Jasmine remained smiling, and got up, not missing the chance to ruffle Jon's hair up like a carpet, and run to the room. She got her lower half in the door, then grinned ,and stuck her tongue out at Jon, shutting the door upon hearing more laughter. Jon shook his head, a smile still on his lips. That was one crazy girl that he had missed.

"So, " Norman started, "What's going on with you and, Jasmine?" Norman paused slightly, recalling the name that the Security personnel called out. Jon stood up, grinning.

"When I was in Moscow Russia, Studying art, I met her. She was learning Russian then, though she already knew German, Dutch, Spanish and Greek, she said Latin, but I didn't believe her. " Jon grinned, the left corner of his lip tugging up into a smirk. "Why?" Michael grinned, shaking his head slightly.

"Oi, if she was last to go in, what part do you think she's going for?" Jon shrugged, thinking over his friends personality.

"Probably Lori," Michael shrugged, and put his back on the wall once more, crossing his arms, while looking at Norman. Whose eyebrows were furrowed, his lips in a thin line, while he was staring at the door.

"Ooh, someone's got it bad." Michael taunted playfully. Norman blinked hard, then looked up, a smug grin on his face.

"Who's got what hard?" Michael smirked, winking at Norman, while he jutted his chin in the direction of the door. Norman chuckled.

"So true man, I love this door." Norman got on his knees, and presented the ring pop he was eating to the door, as if he was asking someone to marry him. "Since the first time I saw you, I loved you. Will you marry me?!" Just then, Jasmine stepped out, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. Her body shook with laughter.

"We just met, but yes~" she blew him a kiss, and that's when the whole room erupted into fits of laughter. Norman blushed, his cheeks turning ruddy as he stood up. He pretended to fix a tie that wasn't there. Then cleared his voice, and put on a scowl.

"We're getting a divorce," he then turned around, as if he couldn't stand the sight of her. Jasmine put on a crest fallen look on, falling to her knees, while grabbing onto his shirt.

"No baby, please do go~" she started to sing. Surprisingly, her voice was very good, but they way she dramatized it, caused everyone to erupt in more giggles of laughter. She then stood up, crossed her arms, and stuck her nose high in the air.

"Fine, you farted in bed anyway." with that she walked over to Jon, who had his arms crossed in amusement, and rested on the wall in between him and Michael. Norman, who was stuck with laughter at her last proclamation, shook his head, holding his abdomen.

"Man, I like you." Jasmine smiled, then flipped her hair, giving a bitter sweet smile.

"Everyone, likes me." she drew out 'everyone', and placed her hands on her hips. Just then, the security guard came out, and posted the paper on the board, but called Norman and Jasmine over.

"They said that your talents were un expected, but that they would make roles for you. " he handed Norman a packet with the name Daryl Dixon on it, then Jasmine a packet that said Katherine "Cat" Horvath.

"You'll have a week to study these, then we'll show start recording episodes." with that, he walked away, leaving a smiling Jasmine and Norman to themselves. Jasmine looked up, her eyes, for the first time, connecting with Normans.

"Do you know how to do the gay hip bump?" he nodded his head, then, without warning. The two started jumping at each others sides, their hands up, the packets of paper in each hand, while they bumped their hips together. Swinging them back and forth, smiling like no tomorrow.

"My own role!" they shouted out, their voices echoing down the hallways.

Two Faced Passion

A Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon Love Story


	2. Chapter 2

Two Faced Passion

A Norman Reedus and Daryl Dixon Love Story

Chapter II :: And, Start! ::

Jasmine rushed through the double doors of the AMC Studios, her black calf high boots with heels in her hands. Her bare feet tapping on the cement as she ran through the crowd of studio workers getting the props for the first shoot done. It'd been exactly a week since Jasmine received her role of 'Cat' Horvath, and needless to say, she had already memorized the script and her characters bio.

'Cat', as everyone in the camp that Shane Walsh (being played by Jon Bernthal) leads, is the only living relative of Dale Horvath (Played by Jeffery DeMunn). Cat is 19 years old, with mid back length bright red hair. Cat was 5"6, with a small yet robust frame. She was quick on her feet, and even quicker with her thinking, usually going on runs with Glenn Rhee (Played by Steven Yeun). Cat is overly emotional, and usually has a happy demeanor, though not too happy. Like she was hiding something. Cat is the optimist of the group, and is always quarreling with Daryl Dixon (Played by Norman Reedus), and Merle Dixon (Played by Michael Rooker). Though despite Merle's views of women, he had a fond liking of Cat, thinking of her as a little sister, and constantly sticks up for her if need be. Daryl, on the other hand, dislikes Cat, viewing her as weak upon their first meeting. Despite all the mean things Daryl says to her, and her overly emotional behavior, she has yet to cry.

The most common emotions that Cat displays with the group, is a shy quality. Her never ending joy, and of course, her 'can-do' attitude. Cat's views on the apocalypse is that it was going to happen any way. She doesn't mind killing Walkers, as the script labeled the 'zombies', though the cast were absolutely forbade to call them such. Cat see's every Walker that she kills as releasing the soul of the person within the body. Putting them out of their misery, and sending them to heaven, or hell. Cat's special weapons are 24 throwing knifes. The knifes are in a pack of three. She has two packs strapped on her upper left arm, another two strapped on her mid forearm on the right arm. Two are strapped around her right thigh, and two more strapped around her left. She has one pack around her right ankle, and the other around her waist, resting on the small of her back, underneath her clothes.

Jasmine entered a door labeled with big bold letters 'Dressing Room 3'. She ducked as she entered, just missing a very suspicious hair dryer to the face. As the rubber hair care product hit the opposing wall of the hall behind Jasmine, her lips tugged into a smile. Her gaze going over to the very stiff and angry Mexican in the middle of the room. He was lean, standing at a height of 6"0', the sides of his hair gelled up into a mohawk. His onyx eyes staring at her, his arms crossed over his chest, and his teeth grinding together. Jasmine knew he was like this upon the picking and choosing of their make up artists.

By picking Elijah, she had not only surprised him, but the whole staff themselves. Elijah, was sure that he would not get picked, his anger issues and short fuse were not a good combination. Also, if your counting the fact that he through a pair of scissors into the wall, it didn't help very much with a good first impression. Jasmine had approached him, never-the-less, with a smile on her face. She didn't shake his hand, she didn't even introduce herself, she just walked up to him, and looped her arm through his crossed one. Then said, with every ounce of dignity she had, 'I want him!'.

Elijah, of course, was shocked speechless, then, he was over joyed. He loved Jasmine, as a younger sibling, or a childhood friend. It wasn't because he didn't find women attractive, no, Elijah was straight. He even had a wife and two children. It was just that Jasmine had reminded him of a friend he used to have in Mexico, a little chica with a mean temper. If you weren't on her bad side, then you were going to have the ball of your life.

"I know, I know. I'm late," Jasmine said, while grinning. She brought her hands up, her heels still in her hand, in a form of surrender. "But I passed by a McDonald's on the way. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know." Elijah felt his anger diminish as she teased him. He rolled his eyes, though his lips formed a grin.

"Whatever, get in the seat so I can start!" Jasmine saluted him, then dropped her heels, kicking her door closed with her heel, and tossed herself into the spinning seat. Grabbing onto the sides as she spun around in the chair, her giggling filling the air.

"What all is going to change? I don't like a lot of makeup." Jasmine finished, as the seat stopped turning. Elijah rolled his eyes, his exasperation showing. It was true, Jasmine did not wear very much, if any at all, makeup. She only wore a little bit of mascara, and eye shadow. That was it, the rest was all natural.

"Nothing, I'm just supposed to define your eyebrows, and put some dirt on your face. "Elijah stopped the chair, and seen the smile that spread across her face.

"Ooh, I get to roll in mud. Fun!" she jested, though Elijah hardly believed it.

"Girl, they have special kinds of mud to exfoliate your face. " Elijah grinned as she let out another string of giggles. Elijah pulled out the bag that held her outfit for the shoot.

"Alright, make up me!" Jasmine through her arms out to the sides, tilting her chin up in the air, and put on a brave face. Elijah shook his head, while bringing out a comb and a spray bottle filled with normal water.

"Since you came in so late, we now only have twenty minutes to get you fully ready!" she just shrugged, throwing her hair over the back of the seat. Elijah started to spray her hair with the bottle, while running the comb through her, surprisingly, easy to comb curly hair. He sprayed it all quickly, running the comb through her hair, till her hair itself was straight. The length of it now reaching the middle of her hair. Elijah pulled out the hair spray, and quickly prayed her hair all around, so that it would stay down. He started on her facial make up, which was just brown blush to make it look like bits of dust, while the hair spray hardened her hair. He then brought out a close tinsel brush, and combed through her hair, her hair remaining it's soft silk like material. Once he was finished, he looked at his wrist watch. Jasmine had ten minutes to get dressed and run to the studio shoot.

"Here, girl. Throw this on. You have four minutes to dress, strap those on, and get to the shoot." Jasmine, wasted no time in sitting up. Elijah just made it out of the door as Jasmine through her shirt off, quickly dressing in her clothes that 'Cat' would be in. She stepped out with the boot heels on, in record timing. She now had five minutes to get to the studio shoot. But that was okay, it was just down the hallway.

"Thanks, Elijah." Jasmine called as she ran down the hallway. Her heels clicking against the pavement. Just yesterday they had filmed the first two episodes. Right now, Daryl, and Cat were to make their grande entrance. Cat hasn't made an appearance yet, because she was cooped up in the RV, because she had food poisoning. Daryl, because he was out hunting. Jasmine thought of memories that would help her get in character. She immediately slowed to a walk, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She was no longer Jasmine Star, no, now she was Cat Horvath. She followed the orders as to where to go, and what to do specifically, and she knew all of her lines.

The directors, were stunned, as well as the cast that was watching from a far. Jasmine was no longer the fun loving, kid at heart. She was now Katherine Horvath. Shy at first, her cheeks tinting with a real blush as she said her lines. Somewhat improving them, so that they fit the character of Cat more. She inserted her opinions with a shy demeanor, but kept her childlike optimism. She truly had a talent that was not commonly found. She could transform into the character she was supposed to be playing, still listen to orders, and almost come out as if she was Katherine, 'Cat,' Horvath. It was truly a sight to see, it was as if she was hiding something, her words were watched, her smile hiding a frown. Her eyes glistening with un shed secrets. It was more than the directors could ask for.

Her trails were, by far, amazing. This, was just perfect. Michael Rooker was shocked as he watched the characters going through their scripts, watching as some of them got a few words wrong, or broke out laughing, and had to do a retake. Jasmine, did not. All of her takes were perfect, spot on, and she was still in character throughout the breaks. She had went from the playful girl he had meet and grown to care for over the week, to a small, almost truly child like girl. Suffering in an Apocalypse that needed hard felt people. Not soft, emotional people such as her.

Once they hit the cut, Jasmine blinked, and her eyes shone with mischief. A grin that everyone knew spread across her face. She was no long Cat, no, now she was Jasmine. Jon was the first to approach her, a large smile on his face, his arm occupying the spot over her shoulders. Michael soon joined the other side, wrapping his arm around her waist, grinning wide.

"You got some talent there, girly." he called, smirking as her grin widened.

"Elijah!" she practically screamed, making both Jon and Michael stiffen. They both thought that Jasmine was crazy for picking the psychotic Mexican. Though she seemed to be fairing well, and knew how to tame the fire willed man. Elijah poked his head out of the hallway, smiling softly at the young girl.

"Yes?" Jasmine grinned.

"Can I keep the shoes and hat?" Elijah rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway, diving back into the dressing room. Michael was somewhat shocked with the small woman ran from their arms, and into the dressing room, coming out not even three minutes later fully dressed in her clothes from before. Her hair staying straight, and her denim clothes (outfit from first day) fitting her comfortably.

"Who's the strongest in here?" she jested, watching with a grin as Norman Reedus and Jon Bernthal raised their hands. She grinned, and put her pointer finger on her chin, then, without warning. Jumped on Norman Reedus's back. Norman was caught off guard, but his hands automatically went around her legs.

"Hmm, you are! Let's get some Pizza!" Norman grinned, and kicked his foot against he ground, like a bucking stallion.

"Alright!" Michael chuckled as he watched Norman run down the hallway to the game room the he had specifically built for this place. Jon grinned, and crossed his arms.

"Probably still doesn't trust me to catch her," he justified, watching as the two ran down the hallway. Michael rolled his eyes, and Andrew Lincoln rolled his eyes, coughing while muttering a very indignant 'bullshit'. Norman entered the game room, and went straight to the X-Box.

"Bet, I'll beat your ass at Call of Duty! Zombie style!" Jasmine hopped off, putting one hand on her hip.

"You are so, on!" she put emphasis on the 'so'. Norman grinned, turned on the large 64' flat screen TV, then the X-Box, and handed her an controller. The others were just now entering the room as Jasmine and Norman were on the second round on COD.

"You pussy! You're supposed to knife!" Jasmine called, moving her arms as well as her body as she played, knifing a zombie twice. Norman chuckled, shooting another zombie in the head.

"I cheated! Sue me!" Jasmine grinned as she let the barrier break by Norman.

"I just might," she mumbled, though Norman heard her, his grin spreading.

"Oh no, don't do-" he was cut off by Zombies attacking him. He went down, and his mouth hung open as Jasmine cut the rest up, making them follow her up the stairs on the map Kino Der Toten. Hopping back and knifing. "You little-" he cleared his throat, and heard laughter as she revived him.

"Okay, I'm ordering pizza, who wants what?" Andrew called out, the cell phone resting on his shoulder.

"Pineapple Pizza! With extra pineapple on the side!" Jasmine called out, never looking away from the screen as she used a shot gun to shoot a hell hound that was charging at her. Letting out a shout of joy as it burst into flames. "Reload, we have full ammo!" Norman did as told. Once she got the full ammo, Norman looked back.

"I want the same as Jasmine!" Jasmine grinned, and high fived Norman. While the others shook their heads, they couldn't understand how people liked pineapple on their pizza. Norman was looking at Jasmine out of the corner of his eye as he put a cigarette in his mouth. She didn't seem to mind, but she didn't seem to want to smoke either. So, she grinned, and watched as he died in the game. Jon chuckled.

"Dude, your getting beaten by a girl that's half your age." Norman didn't think he was serious, I mean, she looked young, but so did he. He was forty four, did that mean that she was twenty two? Jasmine grinned as she beat the game, dying on the twelfth round. The news that was just risen was something that shocked her though.

"I'm 22, your 44? Man, you looked like, 28, or 30. Norman grinned, and winked.

"Why thank you, flattery will get you everywhere." the two busted into fits of laughter. Though Norman felt slightly dirty, she was young enough to be his daughter. It should be obvious that he likes her, over the week that they had been together, the two had grown closer, almost too quick for anyone to notice. It was like they had known each other since birth, always doing something together. Making fun of people, dropping water balloons from the roof onto bitching Super stars. It was fun being with her, and now, he was ashamed to say that he had developed a crush on her.

"Ooh! Guitar Hero!" Norman grinned, and picked up the guitar, smirking as she did too. He put the game in, and looked at her, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I will definitely not loose to you on this." he confirmed. Jasmine grinned, and stood close, standing on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"That's what you think,"Norman couldn't help it, he licked the side of her cheeks, watching with amusement as she pulled away, rubbing her cheek. Her grin still there. "Down boy." he chuckled, and started on expert, as did she. They were matched, point for point, neither one missing a single note. That is, until Andrew called out that the pizza was here. They both simultaneously, almost as if they practiced it, through their guitars down, and ran for the pizza. They ate with joy, munching on the savory Pineapples, eating the spares with the crust, then just the pineapples by themselves.

"Ooh, we should have a Lock in! Right here, all of us!" Norman liked the idea, though others did not. It was approved. Michael Rooker, Norman Reedus, Jasmine Star, Andrew Lincoln, and Madison Lintz, would be staying, as would some security guards just in case. They played games all night, and Jasmine grew increasingly close with Madison, as did Norman.

"I got it!" Norman yelled out suddenly, placing a hand on Madison's head. "You're our daughter, I'm the papa, and she's the mother." He finalized, appointing Jasmine as the mommy. Jasmine smiled wide and picked Madison, who she called Maddy, up. Spinning around, the girl smiling and laughing with it. Jasmine grinned, and looked at Madison.

"Your father's a perverted pedo," this made Michael bust into a fit of laughter, while Andrew shook his head. His smile not going un seen. Madison grinned, and poked Jasmines cheek, then was placed on Jasmine hip.

"Well, come on, papa. Let's go put the little one to sleep!" Jasmine grabbed Norman's hand, and dragged him over to the couch that was placed in the room. Norman, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. It'd been a week since he broke up with his last girlfriend, and he still hadn't had any kids (Though he tried like hell to have one). Jasmine bit down her smile, she liked Norman, and she didn't care about the age. But he might, and she wanted him to be happy, that was just how Jasmine was. She always put others before herself. She didn't know what it was about Norman that drew her in.

It could be his breath taking personality, his smile, or how he didn't let many things get to him. It could be how soft his words were when he was speaking to Madison or Chandler, the thought of him as a father. Though every time, and she didn't know why, but every time she thought of Norman as a father, she always saw him spoiling a little boy with dark red, almost brown hair. She wondered if it was because she had seen him with a child like that before, but she couldn't recall the memory. Andrew and Michael got together in a corner of the room, whispering to one another of a plan. A plan to get two people, though they couldn't, and wouldn't, say who, together. Michael of course, was on board with the plan, though Andrew was a little hesitant at first.

Yes, it was his plan, but he always thought it was better for someone to discover their love for one another on their own terms. But, whatever, he wanted to see if it would work out. Besides, it seemed as if they were already together, without actually being together. They were inseparable, and not many people knew Jasmines age, not that it mattered. Andrew knew some stars that were eighty and going out with a thirty year old. They weren't talking about marriage here, now. Just a kiss or two shared between the two 'parents'.

Norman was staring at Jasmine, watching as she was acting in a natural motherly way to Madison. It made him wonder what it would be like to have kids with her, but he quickly dismissed the thought as soon as it came. Like that was a possibility.

* * *

**(The next chapter will be as if the Walking Dead were reality. I hope you like it, my writing is still in the making! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Faced Passion**

**A** Norman Reedus and **Daryl Dixon Love Story**

**Love I :: Fire, and Ice. ::**

Katherine Horvath, or Cat, as she liked to be called, stepped out of the Winnebago. The first thing that was visible, was her unmistakable bright red hair. Dale Horvath smiled as he seen his only living relative, his grand daughter, step out of the Winnebago. He'd been helping to nurse her back to help from a few days of bad case of food poisoning. Shane, upon seeing Cat finally up and on her toes, walked in her direction, a small grin plastered on his face. He'd missed Cat, and even though it was only a few days she was bed ridden, the camp felt empty without her always smiling presence.

"Well, look what the Cat dragged in." Shane joked, stopping a short distance from her. He put his hands on his hips as she smiled, her eyes rolling with her grin.

"Too bad they couldn't gift wrap," she replied, her tone soft, open, yet guarded. Dale laughed, while Shane shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Mhm, you ready to get back to work?" Dale, of course, stepped in between Shane and Cat. She had just woken up from food poisoning, just gotten better, and he was wanting her to do more work? Dale was not having that, Cat was just 19, for crying out loud.

"She just got better, Shane!" Dale accused. Shielding his grand daughter with his body from Shane's view. Dale did not trust Shane fully, there was something off about him. Though, he was often guarded with his emotions, Dale had seen signs of regret and love with Shane was looking at Lori. It didn't take a genius to tell that the two of them had something going on. Something that an intimate relationship held.

"It's okay, Papo [Pronounced, Pap-poo.]. I can do it, it's better to work and gain strength anyway!" Cat chimed, standing beside her grand father, her hands clasped behind her back while she smiled. Shane hid his glare at the old man, seeing as Cat could fully see it if he didn't. His foul mood was quickly dispersed as Cat said her words of peace. She was always the optimist of the group, doing any and all kinds of work. Despite her soft demeanor, and her obvious innocent look, she was not afraid to skin and gut game (*)Game is another word for the animals caught by Daryl when he goes hunting.(*).

"That's the kind of optimism I missed, now don't worry. All I need her to do is walk down to the entrance and keep a watch out for our men. We haven't had any Walkers yet, and we need to keep it that way. " Cat nodded her head, her eyes glistening with a hardness Shane and Dale both missed as they looked at her. Cat was not one to keep secrets, nor was she one to have some of her own. But she did, and she would guard her secret, her only secret, with her life. She checked her packs, while smiling at Shane Walsh.

"Alright, when do you want me back?" Shane thought about it. He didn't want her down their too late, but he didn't want to risk her coming back too early.

"Noon, if you don't see the guys by then, then just come on back. You know what to do when you see Walkers." she nodded her head, then stretched, her slender arms that secretly hid muscles tangling as she pulled her muscles into comfort.

"Alright, I'll be back by Noon." she pushed herself up to the tips of her toes, and gave her Grandfather a kiss on the cheek. "See you at Noon, Papo." Dale sighed at his grand daughter. He didn't find anything wrong with her wanting to help. It was just that he wanted to make sure that she would be safe. He didn't want to loose the last bit of family he had left. Yeah, he felt like Andrea and Amy were his family as well, but Cat really was his family. Blood and all. Shane and Dale watched as she walked down the dirt road, going down the hill, and through the quarry. They watched as she smiled happily and grave a hug to both Carl and Sophia, her cheeks flushing with the attention she was getting.

"Cat, dear. Are you all better now?" Lori called, looking at the younger woman with worry. Lori had grown to love Cat like a daughter, or even a sister, a very younger, sister.

"I'm fine, though I'm doing some work down at the entrance. " Cat called, though she continued to walk. Lori looked to Shane and Dale in confusion. Lori could've sworn just yesterday that Cat was bed ridden, and vomiting any and all substances that entered her stomach. It was just last night that Cat was finally able to drink some water, and eat some well cooked squirrel. She approached Shane, noticing the accusing look that Dale was glaring at Shane.

"Shane, what is she doing up and out of bed, and immediately doing work?" Shane sighed at the tone Lori was using. He'd realized that he had loved Lori, though the realization came with regret. Lori was Rick's wife, Rick was Shane's best friend in high school, and throughout life. Shane hadn't thought anything about Lori, except that she was pretty, when Rick started dating her. Shane, the ladies man, had constantly gotten the females that he wanted, it wasn't un till a month before Rick's accident that Shane had started to see something in Lori.

It was probably because she was forbidden fruit, or because Shane wanted a kid just like Carl. Well, one just like Carl, that looked like him, instead of his dead friend. It was probably because of this that Shane found himself resenting the way Lori looked at him. As if she didn't love him, couldn't. It hurt him, seeing his actual love for Lori shot down, because he wasn't Rick. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks last week, but now, now he resented Rick. Because he had Lori, he had had Lori first. Because Rick still haunted Lori's mind even after his death.

"I wish every had the damn optimism she has. She's goin' to the entrance to make sure that no Walkers come in and that the guys are comin' back. " Lori blinked in surprise at Shane's biting tone, then forgave him at the sympathetic look he gave her.

"Are you sure she's ready for it? She was just able to eat and drink last night. " Lori summarized, noting Shane's somewhat surprised glance. Cat, on the other hand, was leaning on the gates of the park, her eyes scanning the horizon, while her ears were listening to the distance. She could heard a car alarm sounding out, then watched as Glenn, her run friend, zoomed by in a nice red car with Racing stripes. Cat giggled, her cheeks dusting pink. It seemed that the guys were back, she thought, upon seeing the white van full of people approaching from the horizon.

"Hey! Cat-ar-ina!" Morales shouted, sticking his head out of the window. Cat's smile was unmistakable, though it soon vanished, and was replaced with her biting her lower lip a she seen a new comer in the driver seat. The guy pulled the van to a stop, his uniform that of a police officers.

"Is that, Cat?" T-Dog, or as Cat called him, T, called, looking out the door to the back of the van. He smiled as he seen her, wincing as he held his side.

"Hey, guys. " she cast a shy look at the new guy, and smiled at him, biting her bottom lip once more. Her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"W-who're you?" Rick, smiled at her, only knowing her by the name of Cat.

"Rick, pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Cat smiled, the wind blowing her hair over her left shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you too, I'm Cat." Morales opened up the passenger door, and scooted to the back, grinning as Cat jumped into the seat. Her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Well let's go!" T-Dog cried out, pointing up the hill. Rick nodded his head, and started driving once more. Cat eyed everyone in the van, and noticed their worried and crest crest fallen faces.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked, her tone calm and gentle. Rick stiffened, as he pulled up behind the cars, the view of everyone in the camp hidden from him. Cat smiled, shaking her head. She wasn't going to press the matter, she could sense the un ease of the others. She placed a hand on Rick's knee, and gave it a soft squeeze, his gaze connecting with hers. Rick was startled to see the genuine joy in her eyes, her eyes which were so inexplicably and abnormally yellow.

"Don't worry about it, whatever it is, happened for a reason." she justified, giving Rick a sense of ease. He could already tell that he was going to get along with this female, not only because of her optimism, but because of her genuine want to make sure that everyone was calm and level headed. Rick nodded his head once, smiling softly. He was still sad, though. He hadn't found his family, they weren't in Atlanta, and if they were headed their, then they were as good as dead. He didn't like to think like that, but he didn't want to give himself false hope either.

"Come on and meet everyone, we're glad to have you!" she called, running around the van, and going straight to her Grandfathers arms. She hugged him tightly, then grinned and looked at Glenn, who was looking slightly sad and frustrated. She walked up to him, and poked his cheek, then quickly turned away, looking up at the sky, and whistling innocently.

"Cat," Glenn said, his tone playful and in fake warning. Cat, obviously taking the bait, poked him once more. Glenn swiped his hands outward, full with intent on grabbing her up, and tickling her till she begged for him to stop. Though Cat seen his arms going for her, so she used her speed to run away from him. Her being quicker on her feet then Glenn was, along with the head start, resulted in the two running around camp. Glenn and Cat's laughter filling the air. Glenn and Cat were good friends, not only because of their similar ages, but also because they liked to have fun.

Cat ended up running into Rick, the two ended up toppling over one another, because of Cat's speed. Cat was laying on her back across Rick's back, while Rick was laying on his stomach. The two figures on the ground making an X shape, earning a round of chuckles from the by standers. Cat felt her cheeks flush dark red, while Rick looked at her over his shoulder. His lips spread into a grin, then, without warning, he started laughing. Cat soon joined in, holding her stomach, as her eyes watered with joyous tears. It wasn't until later at night, that everyone was calm, and resting around small fires. Cat was resting on the only free spot beside Shane, right across from Carl, Lori, and Rick.

"What was it like, waking up?" Dale asked, after Rick had described how he woke up, then found himself in the middle of an apocalypse.

"Disoriented, that's the closest thing. " Rick answered after a short while. Lori ran her fingers through his hair affectionately, earning a glare from Shane. Shane couldn't believe it, the moment Rick comes back, she drops him quicker than a sack of potatoes. Cat noticed the angry and rejected feelings of Shane, so she, of course, was bumping her shoulder with his. Grinning at him, trying to make him smile. Though Shane knew she was trying to cheer him up, it was having the reverse effect, and making him more angry. He looked at her, his eyes glinting angrily in the fire.

"Could you, fuckin' stop." Cat, who was trying to cheer him up, sat up straight, her vulnerable face showing her shock. Her eyes glistened with tears that would never fall, though she smiled, and nodded her head once. Shane immediately regretted his words, seeing as how Cat was one of the few members that didn't hate him. Cat said no more, and stood up, her grand father looking at her with slight concern.

"Where are you going?" she smiled, and looked around at everyone, the fire dancing across her yellow iris's.

"I'm a bit tired, so I was going to go to bed." she walked over to Dale, and kissed his head, giving him one last hug, while waving at everyone. They all watched as she entered the Winnebago, the exited once more, a blanket in her hand. Dale smiled as he watched her get on top of the Winnebago, laying down in her makeshift bed, her eyes on the stars. Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog were all talking about what they were going to tell Daryl about Merle Dixon.

"Guys, no need to bring race, or gender into this. But Cat is the only one who can actually talk to Daryl. It might sound better coming from her," Shane, Rick, and Daryl were immediately against it.

"No way, he could go off on her. There ain't no way I'm riskin' it. 'Specially with how Merle was to females, you think that Daryl's going to be any better?" T-Dog grimaced, but looked at Shane.

"I don't know man, but them too talk. Not to mention how close she and Merle were, we also have to break the news to her. So, who want's to do it?" Glenn sighed, and scratched his head, looking around at the people of the camp site.

"I'll tell her, I cuffed him. It's on me, I guess we can get her to talk to him then," Rick stated, then sighed as he stood up, resting Carl on Lori's lap. Rick walked to the ladder on the side of the Winnebago, he climbed up it gently, and knocked on the roof, alerting her to his presence. Cat sat up, the blanket draping around her lap, her hair resting against her shoulders and back.

"Hey, something wrong?" Rick climbed onto the roof, Sitting down in front of her. His legs crossing while she brought hers to the side of her.

"You know Merle Dixon?" Rick asked, biting the inside of his lip. He didn't want to see her hurt, but he had to tell her the bad news. He was wounded when he saw her enchanting smile. Her eyes lightening up with joy.

"Yeah, he's my 'big bro Merly top'." she finished, smiling at the memory of a talk between her and Merle. Merle had told her about how he called Daryl Darla, and how he wouldn't let Daryl call him any form of girly name. That's when Cat decided to test her friendship boundary's with Merle, and called him Merly Top. He was surprised to hear her call him that, but he was pleased at the same time. Merle always thought of Cat as a little sister he never had. He had told her so, during this talk. Using that as a reason for him allowing her to call him that, just not in front of others. He wasn't going to allow her to publicly humiliate him how he did Daryl. Oh no, that was pleasures that the eldest sibling held.

"Well. . we uh, had a spat." he chose his words carefully. "He was, left there." he watched the joy flee from her face, he watched as her eyes dulled. He watched as her lips formed a frown, her eyes shining with tears. They never spilled though, she willed them not too. She wouldn't see Merle again, she wouldn't get to talk with him and she wouldn't get to hear his laughter. She hid her hurt, and put on a smile, looking at Rick. He noticed the smile on her lips, but the hurt, and dejected look in her eyes.

"He'll be okay, Merle's strong. Glenn and I can always go and get him tomorrow, as soon as the sun rises. " Rick was shocked with her enthusiasm, with her optimism, though she was clearly hurt by the news he told her. He didn't see how strong she was at first, not when he first talked to her, but now. Now he could clearly see the strength that she had mentally, and emotionally. He was shocked to see such strength in the small female, her petite frame obviously having muscles, and her Robust figure, beating the odds of the other women in the camp.

"Would you," his voice trailed off as to what he was about to ask her. He couldn't possibly have her tell Daryl, especially not with how they described Merle. Though with how Cat described her relationship with Merle, Rick could see how Daryl would possibly take it better coming from her. He shook his head, and forced a smile on his lips. Cat, on the other hand, must have sensed his question, because she smiled at him. Her head tilted to the side slightly, giving her a innocent look.

"I'll tell Daryl when he comes back tomorrow, then we can all go and get him. " Rick shook his head, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"No, I'll tell him, I left him there." Cat surprised him by placing her hands on Rick's shoulders. Her eyes glinting within the moonlight. Shining through the darkness.

"He'll try to kill you, and you just found your family. He'll be upset once I tell him, but he wont hurt me. Everyone see's him as his brother, but he's honestly not that bad." she claimed, sticking up for Daryl. It frustrated her how people always saw the bad of the Dixon Brothers. She seen the good in everyone, and it just so happens that their was a good side in the 'Devil brothers' as she once heard Shane call the Dixon pair. Rick was astounded, she was sticking up for them. He didn't know Daryl, but if he was anything like Merle, he knew that he and Daryl were not going to get along. Not one bit, and if he were to try to threaten anyone in the camp, he surely would try to defend them.

"You're something, you know that?" Cat grinned at him, and ran her hand through her hair, bringing them off of his shoulders.

"I know, I am the mighty Cat, hear me meow."she exclaimed, while letting out a string of giggles. Rick shook his head, and started down the ladder once more.

"Good night, Mighty Cat," he said, deciding he was going to call her that. Shane soon took his place, going to the top of the Winnebago with Cat. Cat bit her bottom lip, and looked at her hands, making a flash of regret shoot through Shane's chest. It felt like a blow to the head, he had hurt her with his harsh words, and he knew he deserved any bad treatment from her. But he honestly wanted to make it better, he came up to apologize and tell her that it looked like it was about to storm.

"Look, " he trailed off, then sighed. Deciding to just let it all out. "I've been feeling, off. This last week, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry," Cat surprised him with a smile, a genuine one.

"It's okay, we all have our bad days, yeah?" she reasoned. Shane looked up, and grinned at her.

"It's going to rain soon, " Cat nodded, then looked at the chair, then at Shane, both of them seeing the umbrella.

"Sleepover?" she asked childishly. Though Shane smiled brightly, grinning as he sat in the fold out chair, pulling her across her lap. Her legs resting on the right arm of the chair, her back resting against the left, and her head on his chest. Shane didn't see any romantic interest in her, that didn't stop him from holding her, the cover she had wrapped around the two of them, as he watched everyone go back to their tents. He felt her even breathing, then, his own consciousness started to fade. As he joined her, in the arms of slumber. His last few thoughts, were of Lori, and Rick. Wondering as to why he would come back so suddenly, when Shane had finally gotten Lori to look his way. If possible, Shane resented Rick all the more. But Rick was still his friend, still the man he grew up with, still the man who he shared stories with, and adventures. Nothing would change that, at least, nothing Shane would push. He hoped, anyway.

Cat, who was listening to Shane's heartbeat, soon fell into a half way subconscious state. She liked Shane, but not in a romantic way. She knew he and Lori had given each others looks, but that was as far as she knew. That was as far as she wanted to know, because now, Rick was back, and Rick, was Lori's husband. Cat hoped that nothing drastic happened between Shane and Rick. If something did, Cat had a feeling Lori and Carl would be dragged into it as well. Cat would protect Carl at any cost, he reminded her too much of the kids she would babysit before the apocalypse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Faced Passion**

**A Norman Reedus** and Daryl Dixon **Love Story**

**Chapter III :: Well, this is unexpected. ::**

Jasmine slowly awoke to the smell of coffee, her still asleep brain giving her the functions to barely move. Norman, Michael, and Madison watched with well hidden laughter, as Jasmine sat up, yawning, her eyes still closed, and staggered on her feet. She headed towards the coffee maker, which was brewing a new batch of the brown heaven. Norman grinned as he picked up the pot, and moved around the room, watching with a wide smile as Jasmine chased him in a sleep induced coma. Jasmine, though, was starting to fully awake. The running around the room giving her the exercise she needed to wake up. She knew whoever had the coffee pot, was purposefully making her run around the room for it. So, she was going to get her revenge, just when he least expected her to. Norman slowed as he reached the corner of the big, room, and took her chance.

She leaped forward, surprising everyone as her arms wrapped around Normans lower half, the side of her face resting on his rib cage. The force and shock knocked Norman off of his feet, the coffee pot landing on the ground in the corner, fresh, steaming, coffee puddling on the ground. Jasmine, who was going to scold Norman for teasing her, ended up locking her arms together behind Norman. Finding him very soft, and warm. Norman looked down at Jasmine, his mouth open still in shock, while his free hand rubbed his head. He wasn't expecting the leap of welcome, nor was he expecting her to lay on him as she was.

Michael whistled, gaining the attention of Norman, as Andrew picked up the coffee pot, and pouted at the sight of all the coffee gone. Michael grinned at the sight of the younger female falling asleep on Norman's chest, in a similar yet different way as to how she fell asleep on Jon during the screening. It was cute, he thought at first, then he realized how down right scary her acting skills were. Jasmine hadn't realized what she was doing, until Jon shook her awake. Telling her that it was over, that the screening was done. After he finished telling her that, she woke up, as though she'd never been asleep, and became Jasmine once more. Cat was history, just a character in the story. Jasmine, was no longer 'possessed' by Cat, she was now her own person.

"Looks like little Norm is having some fun." Norman raised his eyebrow at Michael, wondering as to what he meant. Norman could lie, and tell the others that her body was heavy, or that she didn't feel good, or that he didn't feel anything except for a sense of disgust when she rested her head on his chest. But he would be honest with himself, at least. Her body was soft, yet tough, showing that she wasn't over all fragile. Her curves rested on his legs and lower half, just showing how curvaceous her body actually was. He wouldn't deny that the one hand Jasmine had under his shirt, whether by accident or purpose he didn't know, was setting his blood on fire. He liked the way her red hair was curly once more, resting over her shoulder, and over his chest, as he propped himself up on his elbows. Madison smiled at the two, and pointed at them, her tone slightly condescending, mostly playful.

"Mommy and Daddy are cuddling!" this made Andrew and Michael bust into fits of laughter, while Norman looked at Madison, then at Jasmine. He grinned, then shrugged as he wrapped his right arm around her frame, and laid down, his left arm going behind his head, using his hand as a pillow. He felt her soft breaths through his shirt, he felt her chest rise and fall against his abdomen as she inhaled and exhaled. He be lying if he said he's never been more comfortable with a woman lying on top of him. He'd be telling the absolute truth if he said that none of his previous girlfriends had ever felt so comfortable lying on him.

"Nope, but now we are." Jasmine was completely relaxed, her body wasn't even stiff. Madison and Andrew smiled, while Michael went to open the door, seeing as someone was knocking. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of a security guard, though this one wore a suit, and had an earpiece in his ear.

"Frank Darabont, Gale Hurd, David Alpert, Robert Kirkman, Charles H. Eglee, and Glen Mazzara have called a meeting. It will be at 5:30. The rest of the staff was informed last night." Michael nodded, thanked the man, and looked at the clock.

"Might want to wake sleeping beauty up, we have a meeting in thirty minutes. " Norman suppressed a yawn as he put his hand on his shoulder. He shook her gently, not really wanting to move, but knowing that they had to. Jasmine was being brought out of the comfortable sleep. The bed she was laying on must have been of high quality, it was smooth and rough, fitting her body as if it was a Temperpedic.

"Jasmine, wake up. We got a meeting, then I'm going to kick your ass at Guitar Hero again." Norman's voice filtered through to her dream land, and she responded, not knowing that she was talking aloud, or the fact that she was waking up, or that she was using Norman as a bed.

"Shut up, you didn't beat me, " she heard Norman chuckle, and as he did, the bed she was on started to move, as if it too was chuckling. She opened her eyes, the blur of sleep fuzzing everything over. She blinked twice, hard, clearing her eyesight once more. Norman grinned as he watched her eyes focus on him, her pupils dilating in shock. Jasmine was shocked when her eyes registered the bed that she was laying on, was in fact Norman. She regained her senses, her temporary shock disintegrating in the wind.

"You're comfortable," Norman grinned, and shrugged.

"Your flattery is well accepted," Jasmine rolled her eyes, grinning. She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders once more as she yawned, her hand going over her mouth as she did. The back of her palm pressed against her lips. Norman watched, fascinated, as her eyes closed with the yawn. He'd never seen such a, ah, sexually stimulating gesture, he felt like a fool for finding it as such. It was a yawn for crying out loud, he was acting like a hormonal youth. Jasmine rubbed her eyes with the sides of her pointer fingers and thumbs, her hands clasped into fists. Andrew and Michael looked at one another, their mischievous grins matching. They would start their plan now, it was a good a time as any. Michael stepped behind Norman, seeing as how he was still staring at Jasmine, who was yawning once more.

"Sorry little Norm, you'll thank me later." he called, then pretended to slip on the coffee spill, and pushed Norman forward. Norman, who was suddenly moving forward, let out a gasp of pure shock, a stinging in his back screaming that someone hit him. He didn't have time to react, seeing as how he had hit foreheads with Jasmine, his eyes closing upon the impact in surprise. Jasmine felt a sting in her forehead, her eyes closed from the yawn she just finished. Her back hit the ground, her head bouncing with the action. She felt a presser on his lips, a tingling in her toes, and her body heat rose. She didn't know why, but her heart sped up in pace, beating frantically in her chest. When she opened her eyes, she found out as to why.

She was kissing Norman Reedus. She continued to scream this inside her head, while she felt the air heat up more. Norman watched, dumbfounded as to what happened, as Jasmine blushed, her cheeks turning red. His heart was racing, and his palms were sweaty, he was suddenly so nervous. That's when he felt the presser on his mouth. He moved his lips, as if to get rid of the feeling, only to feel a warm, soft pair of lips against his own. His eyes widened with realization, his own cheeks turning red with embarrassment. He was kissing Jasmine, he, he was kissing Jasmine. Michael and Andrew both watched in minor amusement as the two stared at each other, their lips pressed against one anothers. Madison smiled, and tugged on Andrews' sleeve. She pointed to the door, then put her pointer finger on her lips, telling him to be quiet.

He nodded, then motioned for Michael to join him. The three left the room, Andrew and Michael sharing a silent high five. Norman, who came to his senses, shot backwards, biting his lower lip. Jasmine, stayed staring at the ceiling. Her breathing became gathered, each breath longer then the next. She hid her surprise, and her utter joy at the fact that Norman had kissed her, and replaced it with a grin. She sat up, and scratched her head.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you could've done it when I was fully awake." Norman shot up, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Was she making fun of him? He enjoyed the kiss, even if it was accidental. Her lips were so soft, so refreshing, it made him want more. Did she not feel the same? He walked quickly out of the room, leaving Jasmine displayed out on the floor. Her thoughts wondering. Maybe he didn't feel the joy, the warmth, shared in the kiss. Jasmine touched her lips with her pointer finger, a grin spreading on her lips as she thought about it. Yeah, Norman was older than her, twice her age. That was a big number, maybe that was why he left so quickly. Did he not like it, or did he think she was too young. Jasmine sighed, a heart filled sigh, one that showed her sudden confusion. She didn't want him to think like that, but, he was old enough to be her father. She stood up, and gingerly walked to her dressing room. She got dressed and found herself still thinking about the kiss.

It was ten minutes later that she had come to a conclusion. If he tried to apologize about the kiss, then she would pretend like it was nothing, like the kiss wasn't anything special. Sure, it would make her feel like she wasn't good enough, but she could hide it behind her smile. She ran her hand through her hair, and ran down the hall, heading straight for the coffee pot in the cafeteria. The cafeteria was connected to the Dining Room. Radiating the smell of fresh bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, eggs, and coffee. Jasmine stopped at the door,and took a big sniff of the protruding smells. It was like she was in food heaven, and she didn't even have to pay. She hurried through the doors, and went to the stands. She piled her plate with scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits, and a side bowl of gravy. She got herself a pot of coffee, black,and added sugar and milk to her liking. Then added a bit of cinnamon and honey to the coffee, smiling at the smell of it. She walked into the dining hall, her eyes locking on the table that had the main cast of the Walking Dead in it. Jon smiled and waved at his friend as she came into view.

Michael took note of her outfit, and ginned. Deciding on teasing her, it wasn't every day he planned to prank others.

"Well, someone looks like they're mourning." Jasmine shrugged, and gave an impish grin at Michael.

"Nah, more like." She placed her tray down, then hit the air with her fists clenched like a boxer. "Preparing for a fight," Jon raised his eyebrow in question at Michael. Jon wandered just how much he had missed, with this over night lock in. Jasmine sat in the open spot in between Jon and Jeffery.

"How ya been, little one?" Jeffery asked, pointing his fork at Jasmine. Jeffery and Jasmine had become some what close. Not as close as Jasmine was to Norman, or Jon, but close enough. Jasmine grinned as she tore her biscuits up into small pieces, then ripped her sausage apart. Placing the ripped bits of Sausage on her biscuits.

"I've been good, what about you Jeff?" she asked, and Jeffery smiled at the nick name. Everyone called him Jeff, but he was glad that she was becoming familiar with him. That meant that she thought of him as a friend.

"I've been better, my back ache's like no tomorrow." she gave a small, short, laugh.

"Ah, the back pains already? One might think you were sixty eight in stead of 48!" Jasmine teased, though Jeffery grinned at her.

"My, maybe I am sixty eight!" he teased back, watching as she put on a fake, and obviously see through, hurt expression. She put her hand over her heart on her chest, and shook her head.

"My, my, my. You can't be over 50! You look so young!" Jon laughed, along with Michael. Sarah smiled, and looked at her watch, then took a drink of her water.

"We have five minutes to get to the meeting room," she stated, then watched wide eyed as Jasmine quickly ate. Practically shoveling food into her mouth. Her food, were sausage, biscuits, and gravy. A wonderful combination that no one had thought of. She used her, now cool, coffee to help swallow her food. Jon watched as she through her trash away, and placed her tray on top of the other dirty ones.

"Well, what are you lazy bums waiting for! Let's go." Jon grinned. Then, with surprising speed, was at her side. He grabbed her around the waist, and picked her up. Placing her over his shoulder. Jasmine let out a string of giggles, then waved to everyone as Jon and she walked through the hallways.

"How much fun did you have at the lock in?" Jon asked, finding himself acting more and more like the child he wished he still was when he was with Jasmine.

"It was so much fun, I beat Norm-mans ass at Guitar Hero." Jon smiled at the nick name Jasmine gave Norman. Gale Hurd watched in mild curiosity as Jon walked in, holding the newest actress that the media was blowing up about, with Jasmine over his shoulder. Gale was glad that Jasmine had gotten the role of Cat. Though Cat was not one of the original characters, and they just put the first episode on prime time TV, 'Cat' Horvath was already one of the mainly liked fan pages. Though the first episode with Cat wasn't up yet, hearing Merle Dixon (Played by Michael Rooker) the number one bad ass so far, talking to passionately about a 'Cat' had made many of the viewers wandering what kind of relationship the two had. So much so, that Frank Darabont (The main producer/Director) had changed the script once more. The changes were minor at first, but then, he went all out, and decided to make major changes.

Norman was the last to enter the room, right at the last minute. He took the seat next to Madison, he on the left, while Jasmine was on the right of her. He'd made up his mind, he was going to apologize about the kiss, that's not how he wanted it to happen, if it would ever happen. He thought that she would be disgusted, hell, he was old enough to be her father for crying out loud. No one as young and as pretty as her would go for an old fart like him. She'd much rather be with someone like Jon, he tried to rationalize, though the thought left a cold empty place in his chest.

"So, the first episode was a major success. " Gale started, earning a round of cheer and applause. "We had 5,350 viewers on the first airing of episode 1. Critics were in high demand, some said it was too gory," Jasmine 'booed', earning a chuckle from Frank. "Others said it was too definitive. Never the less, we had others who praised it for it's details, it's plot line. " Jasmine smiled, and placed her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands. "The veiwers have grown a, " she paused, looking for the correct word. "growing, curiosity as to who this character Cat is, and the relationship between her and Merle Dixon. " Frank stood up, and passed out new packets and scripts.

"I've decided, that Merle Dixon, will be coming back during the third episode. If you read the informational packets, you'll understand as to why we're switching the script up again. I apologize for the short notice, and for it changing again, but this is the last time that it will change." Frank smirked, and rubbed his stomach. "Well, for now. At least," Jasmine flipped page after page, her eyes scanning each and every word, her memory memorizing it automatically. She came to the last page, then went over the information in her mind.

"Uh, I'm confused, on page five, it says that Shane and Cat kiss." everyone looked at her shocked, as to how she recited it, she'd only looked at her packet once. Frank nodded, while Jon quickly looked at page 5, looking over the page till he found the script.

"Yes, it does." Frank finished, while smiling at her. Jasmine bit her bottom lip, and looked at Jon, then back at Frank.

"I don't have a problem with it, the contract said something along the lines of this would happen. But I have to ask, weren't Daryl and Cat supposed to have a 'newly forming' relationship?" she questioned, while Norman's eyes glared at the words on the scrip 'Shane leans in, catching Cat by surprise, and kisses her'. He was really going to have a problem with that, but she said she didn't have a problem with it?

"Yes, Shane is in confusion because of Lori and Rick, thus he tried to use Cat to make Lori jealous and make Lori want him again. Daryl see's the kiss, and goes off in a fit of rage, at that moment, he recognizes his feelings for Cat. Merle returns, and teases Daryl, though Merle knew all along that Cat liked Daryl.

" Jasmine nodded her head, then furrowed her brows in confusion once more.

"Last question, Dale honestly can't like the thought of Shane and Cat, so wouldn't Dale try to keep Cat away from Shane at all costs?" Frank grinned, and pointed his finger up, looking at his co workers. He like her, she asked the right questions, and she always made sure that she was going to be doing the right thing. This was abilities that he liked within and actor or actress.

"Good observation, and yes. He would, though Dale is busy fixing the RV when Shane kissed Cat. " Jasmine nodded her head, her smile shining with the praise she received. Gale smiled at all the main actors and actresses, stretching her hands over her head.

"Well then, after this meeting, you will have two hours to do whatever. We will be filming the second half of episode 3 and the beginning of episode 4 at 8:00 am. Understood?" the chorused 'yes' filled the air. Though Jasmine, being her child like self, decided to be the last one to say anything.

"Gotcha!" she called, sticking her thumb up, while smiling. Their was laughter, though Jon shook his head with a smile on his face at his friend. She hadn't changed at all. Norman walked to Jasmine as they exited the room, biting the inside of his bottom lip as he approached her.

"Hey, Jasmine?" she turned around, hiding her smile as she faced Norman.

"Yep?" she asked, popping the 'p'. Norman inwardly sighed, she was acting as if the kiss wasn't anything.

"I'm sorry, about the kiss." Jasmine hid her dread with a smile, her eyes glistening with her acting, making it look as if she was perfectly fine.

"It's alright, it was an accident, right?" she shrugged, then looked over to Jon, who was waving her over. "Don't worry about it, who would want to kiss a kid anyway?" she asked, letting a little of her hurt slip in at the end, before she ran off to Jon. Norman was stiff with shock, was she hurt? He thought he heard a bit of grief in her sentence, but she was an actress, maybe she was pretending. He let out a sigh, softening at the thought of Jasmine sad. Jon wrapped an arm around Jasmine shoulders, and grinned at her.

"So we have to kiss?" he asked, smirking. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't get too excited," she grinned as well, but nodded her head. "Well, this is unexpected." she smiled, pointing to the script in Jon's hand. He looked at her confused, so she just pointed to the page, her finger pointing out a sentence that made Jon flush with embarrassment. **'Shane pulls Cat close, deepening the kiss, glaring at Lori as he did. Daryl walks over, his eyes hard in a glare at Shane. He pulls Cat away from Shane, and drags her away from Shane. A look of pure anger on his face. He then, does as Shane did, and kisses Cat. In front of Shane, and the camp, glaring at them.'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Faced Passion  
**

**A** Norman Reedus and **Daryl Dixon Love Story  
**

**Love II :: Finally Crying. ::**

Cat woke up to soft breathing, the constant beating of a heart, and the warm embrace of someone. She realized that she must have fallen asleep in Shane's arms. She hoped he didn't mind, she was just so tired, and he was so warm and comfortable. She yawned, and rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep away from them. She knew that Merle was going to be okay, she just didn't know if they were going to be able to bring him back, or if he was still hydrated enough. What Cat was most worried about, was how she was going to tell Daryl. She knew how much family meant to him, and even though Merle wasn't the best brother in appearance, he truly cared for Daryl. Daryl truly cared for Merle, that was just how it was. Everyone seen it as the two Dixon brother teaming up to reek havoc amongst the rest of the camp. Only Cat seen them for what they really, truly, were.

Daryl hunted game and provided food for the camp, he even skinned and gutted them, all without asking for anything from anyone. Merle, Merle made other people hate him, but by doing that, he was bringing everyone else closer and closer together. The rest of everyone didn't see that, they only saw the mean Dixon brothers. Cat let out a small sigh, her discomfort with the idea of how Daryl would react after telling him about Merle. She'd seen Daryl happy, but she was most worried about if he would cry. She'd never seen him cry, not even when he cut himself on the arm while trying to skin a rabbit. Cat helped him in cleaning in and wrapping his wound up, then she helped to finish skinning and gutting the rest of the game.

Cat bit her bottom lip gently, while moving off of Shane, making sure as to not wake him up as Carol walked out of her tent, a basket of clothes in her hands. Carol winched as the muscles of her shoulder ached, the heavy basket of her husbands clothes weighing heavily in her hands. It'd been another night of hell, he'd hit her again, left a bruise on her shoulder. But it was her fault really, she'd talked to Shane, she'd apologized about the extra log of fire that Ed put in. She loved Ed, after all, and she didn't mean to make him angry. Carol was surprised when Cat, who appeared practically out of air, took the basket from her gently. Cat gave Carol a smile, one that soothed Carols pain, and walked with her to the quarry.

"I'll wash, and you fold?" Carol questioned. Cat nodded her head, smiling fondly at Carol. Shane woke when a sudden, chilly breeze blew by. Alerting him to the fact that Cat wasn't sleeping on him anymore, that he was alone. He used his left hand to rub his face, wiping away the sleep. His gaze watching over the camp as everyone started to wake. Cat and Carol were just walking back up from the quarry, smiling and laughing with baskets of fresh laundry in their hands. Cat smiled as Lori approached the two, and handed her the basket of wet clothes that needed to be hung up and dried.

"Thank you, " Cat smiled, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She always blushed when someone gave her a compliment, or praised her. It was like she'd never gotten them before, like she never knew the love of another. Lori nodded, she was feeling lighter than air today. She had her husband back, her true love. She had Carl, and her husband, they were a family again. Carol lead Cat over to the washing board, where an iron was held up, the actual metal of the iron heating up for use.

"Whistle while you work," cat sung softly, whistling a tune. Carol smiled, she was always so happy, so, immune to the death and decay that surrounded them.

"You're so," Carol droned out, watching as Cat frowned slightly. "care free." Carol finished, watching as Cat gave a smile, on that gave off a feeling that she was hiding something. But before she could reply, Carl and Sophia ran up to Cat, pulling on each of her pants legs.

"Cat, Cat, Cat! Come play with us!" Cat looked at Carol for permission. She didn't want to leave the rest to Carol, but she could not deny kids anything. It was her weakness, it was cheesy, but it was the truth. Carol smiled at Cat, knowing that she was dying to give in the to the kids. Carol loved seeing her daughter have fun, she rarely got to with Ed around. He was always keeping her to himself, not wanting Carol or Sophia to talk with the others. Carol nodded her head, and watched with a smile as the young woman ran off with Carl and Sophia in tow.

"Well come on! We'll play hide and seek!" Carl and Sophia nodded their heads. Carl, of course, wanting to be the gentleman, offered to be the seeker first. Sophia and Cat agreed automatically. Sophia ran to the Winnebago once Carl turned around, while Cat went to the woods. Her smile wide as she hid behind a tree. She loved playing with the kids, it kept them fit,and still in their child hood. The other adults wouldn't play with them, because they were too 'busy'. But Cat was more then pleased to do so, even Glenn, who was closer to their age than everyone else. Carl and Sophia didn't mind, really, they had Cat. Cat was more than enough, especially because she was genuine with her playing with the kids.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Carl called out, turning around. He smiled victoriously once he seen Sophia peek out of the Winnebago. He sneaked up the side of it, and tagged her without another word. Sophia let out a groan of frustration, but then realized that she would be able to tag team with Carl to catch Cat.

"Here, kitty kitty, kitty!" Carl called out, knowing that this tease usually got her to yell out at them. Her cheeks flushed red. But Cat was far away, and could not hear them. Cat let out a small laugh, her cheeks flushing as she heard movement behind her. She thought it was Carl and Sophia coming to get her. But the sounds were coming from within the forest, in the exact opposite direction of camp. Cat walked towards it, thinking that the noise was Daryl coming back from his hunt. Instead of the muscular, brown haired, man that Cat knew as Daryl Dixon, she was greeted by the sight of a rotting corpse, taking down a Deer, and ripping out it's throat. Carl and Sophia ran to her direction, seeing her head of flaming hair against the greenery of the forest. Carl stopped Sophia, his arm going around her protectively, fear and shock filling his system. Sophia, who'd never seen one of the Walkers before, screamed out of sheer terror.

"Mom, mom!" Carl cried out as well, clinging to Cat as she tried to usher the children back. The Walker was too busy enjoying it's meal to pay attention to the screams. Cat pushed them in the direction of camp, right as the Walker looked up at her. The kids ran, screaming for their parents, while Cat took action. She side stepped as the Walker lunged at her, then pulled out one throwing knife, and swiped it side ways. The metal of the knife going in it's head, but not deep enough to get to the brain. Cat's eyes widened as the Walker pushed her down, it's hands clawing at her stomach, it's teeth snapping at her neck, her shoulders, her face. Cat screamed, out of sheer terror, her eyes watering as she fought her hardest against the Walker, keeping it's hands away from her, her right arm pressed against it's throat, while her left was hitting it's hands away. She screamed once more, her arm shaking with the force of the body, till she was all about to get eaten. Right at the last moment, Rick came in, and tackled the body off of Cat.

Dale used his axe to cut the head off, then ran to his grand daughter. Checking her over for any wounds. When he found none, he pulled her close to him, wrapping both arms around her. Cat was shaking in fear, she hadn't been strong enough, her throw hadn't been strong enough, and for that, she almost died. Merle would be disappointed in her, Daryl would be mad at her for almost letting herself get eaten.

"That's the first time we had one up here, they never come this far up in the mountain!" Dale said, clutching his shaking grand daughter to him. Shane looked at Cat, then the Walker. The metal of Cat's throwing knife glinting against the sun, as it stayed imbedded in the Walkers head.

"They're running out of food in the city, that's why." Jim clarified, after seeing that Cat was alright.

"Cat!" Daryl's voice filled the air, the woods rustling with hiss movement. Daryl was just tracking his deer while leading it back to camp. He'd followed the prints, shooting the deer in the hide, and making it go in the right direction so he wouldn't have to carry it all the way back to camp. Though just a few feet from camp, he noticed scuff marks. Walker, marks. He thought nothing of it, until he heard Cat's scream. It was a scream that ran his blood cold, that made his sweat glands act up, his heart beat faster in worry. Dale helped his grand daughter up, right as Daryl Dixon came into view.

Cat filled with such worry upon seeing Daryl, she didn't want him to be angry with her. But she missed him so much, and the one time he comes back, it's to her weakest moment. She jumped over the Walker body, and the dead mutilated Deer, and jumped into the youngest Dixon's embrace. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, her face next to his. Daryl dropped his cross bow, seeing Cat run at him, her normally happy and joyful demeanor now replaced with one of worry and fear. It pained him to see her like that, but it also made him angry. The one time he leaves camp for a few days of hunting, she gets hurt. The one time, he wasn't there for her, and his brother went on a run, she gets attacked. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, while glaring at the deer and Walker with pure hatred.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Daryl called, using his anger at the Walker to hide his obvious worry for Cat. "That's my Deer!" Cat held onto Daryl as he walked to the mutilated body of the Deer he'd been tracking. Daryl kept hold of Cat, hiding his obvious love for the way she was holding onto him. Cat didn't weight much, probably 120-130lbs, and that was wet too. Shane glared at Daryl, noticing the close proximity of feelings between Cat and Daryl. Rick, on the other hand, looked at the pair in confusion. He didn't know who this man was, but it was quite clear that Cat loved the man. If Rick had to guess, by the way the man wasn't letting go of Cat either, he'd say he loved her back.

"Ah, look at it all gnawed on by this filthy," he hiked Cat up higher on his torso, so he could kick the body of the Walker. Finding it a way as to release his anger. "mother less," he kicked it again, his anger for caring about Cat going in the kick, "Disease bearing," the next kick was with all the anger from his child hood, all the bad memories. "motherless," this kick was for the looks people always gave him, thinking he was a stupid redneck, "Proxy bastard." the last kick was for all the condescending stares he was getting now, as he held Cat.

"Calm down, son. That's not healthy," Dale chimed, exasperation and worry in his tone. Dale didn't like the fact that Cat and Daryl were so close, he especially didn't like the fact that Cat and Merle were practically inseparable, but he had to deal with it. Daryl knew that the old man didn't like him, and this just fueled his anger even more. He settled for a glare at the old man, his free hand now going around Cat once more. Cat stopped shaking, her breathing was now soft, instead of ragged. Just touching Daryl could always calm her down, always made her feel at peace. She slid her legs from around his waist, and stood up once more. The water that built up in her eyes now threatening to spill over. Daryl rolled his eyes, and put his hand on her head, pushing it down a little. She smiled, recognizing his way of telling her it would be okay, without actually saying it. Daryl glowered at the Deer, and retrieved his arrow, telling them all about his plans for the Deer.

"Can we cut around this gnawed on part right here?" he asked, pointing with his hunting knife at the chewed on part of the deers neck.

"Man, I would not try that." Daryl sighed, and shook his head, putting his hunting knife back in it's holster.

"Well, I got some Squirrel, 'bout a dozen or so." he finished, then looked at Cat once more, reassuring himself that she was alright. Then the head started to move once more, Daryl rolled his eyes in mild anger at their stupidity. He seen one of Cat's throwing knives in the head, but shot the head with his crossbow. He called them all stupid, then handed Cat her throwing knife back. He couldn't help how he was always soft with her. He was a pussy when it came to Cat, though he didn't mind. Cat just gave him a reason for living, and she didn't even know it. Daryl wasn't stupid, he knew his brother liked Cat, not romantically, well, at least, he hoped not. He knew that the two of them were close, and that Merle would protect Cat, just the same as he would protect Daryl. Though, Daryl didn't need protecting. Rick did not like this man, he reminded him too much of a younger Merle. Now that Rick thought of it, Merle had said a few things about a girl named Cat, as Rick was handcuffing him to the roof. Cat followed Daryl, biting her bottom lip, wondering as to how she was going to tell him about Merle. Daryl would be hurt, he'd be mad, he'd be angry with Cat because she knew. She had to tell him quick, or he would hold it against her, saying she tried to keep it from him.

"D-Daryl," she called after him, after he called for his brother a few times. Daryl turned to her, wondering as to why she was stuttering. He continued walking, a glare on his face as Shane stepped up to Cat, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Daryl, slow up a bit, I got ta talk to you." Daryl did, but not automatically. His eyes were still on Cat, wondering why she let Shane touch her, why she let his hand stay on her. Daryl looked around, everyone was staring at him, all giving him sneering looks.

"About what?" he specified, watching as Cat bit her bottom lip. Shane walked in front of Daryl, rubbing his chin, wandering how he was going to go about telling him.

"About Merle," Daryl cast one last look at Cat, who's gaze was transfixed on the ground. He wandered what could be eating at her so much, what could be hurting her emotionally. "There was a uh," he trailed off, deciding that beating around the bush might prolong his anger. "problem in Atlanta," he finalized. Daryl looked at Cat, and realized immediately what was wrong. Why Cat was sad, why his brother wasn't answering him. Merle was gone, in Atlanta. But that didn't mean that he was dead.

"He dead?" he asked, watching as everyone continued to sneer at him. Cat looked up at Rick, her eyes watering, her lips parted in a gasp. She hoped not. If he was, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself, she could have gone with them. She would have been able to save him. Shane looked at Cat, his eyes taking in the way that she pouted to Rick.

"We're not sure," Cat bit her lip harder, trying to stop the sob that was going to escape her lips. She wasn't one for crying, but she was nearly loosing her resolve that kept her from crying. Daryl was getting angry, how the hell did they not know if Merle was live or dead? This was his family, for fucks sakes. How the hell could they leave him? Merle was a bastard, but he was family! Did they not see how much Merle did for this group, like Cat did? Obviously not, blind pricks.

"He either he is or he ain't!" Rick couldn't stand the way that Cat was looking at him, as if she was on the verge of crying. He stepped forward, prepared to take the blame.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. " he walked next to Shane, Directly in front of Daryl.

"Who're you?" Daryl asked, not even tempting to hide his criticism. He didn't know who this asshole was, but it was kind of ironic how his brother disappears, and this jack ass pops up like Sherly temple.

"Rick Grimes," Rick answered, noting the look Daryl gave Cat.

"Rick Grimes? You got somethin' you want to tell me?!" Daryl asked, leaning forward as to intimidate Rick.

"You're brother was a danger to us all," Cat stepped forward, opening her mouth to object. But Daryl sent her a glare, the single action telling her to keep her mouth shut. He'd be dead before a woman stood up for Merle and him. "So I handcuffed him onto a roof, to a piece of metal. He's still there," Cat placed her hand over her mouth, and let out a small cry of fear. He could be exposed, dehydrated, even dead by now. Daryl was livid.

"Hold on, let me process this." he glared at the man, his anger rising with each second. "You sayin' you handcuffed my brother," his tone rose, "to a roof," it rose again, "and you left him there!?" Daryl demanded his breaths now coming in gasps. Rick looked down.

"Yeah," Daryl pursed his lips together, glaring at the man. Because of him, Merle, his only family left, was dead. He through the squirrels, trying to divert his attention as he lunged at him. Ready to beat his face to a pulp. Shane pushed Daryl out of the way, shouldering the youngest Dixon out of Ricks path. Shane always was the one to get physical, Rick always was the interrogation expert, that's just how they worked. Daryl pulled out his hunting knife, all intentions on killing Rick. Cat cried out, stepping forward as Shane put Daryl in a choke hold.

"Shane, stop!" Rick nodded at Shane, the signal telling him to let him go. Cat felt the water that had built up over her eyes start to fall down her cheeks. She was finally crying, and it was over Daryl Dixon, possibly getting hurt by Shane. She didn't realize just how much Daryl meant to her. Daryl watched as the tears fell down her face, tears that he hadn't seen for anyone else. But now, they were tears for him, tears because she cared, tears, because she loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Faced Passion**

**A** Norman Reedus and **Daryl Dixon Love Story**

**Love III :: Kitty Cat. ::**

Everyone watched in surprise as Cat cried, all of them looking in between Daryl and Cat. Cat didn't cry, she was always happy, even when she was injured or told off she didn't cry. Daryl watched as Cats tears fell down her cheeks, confusion filtering through her eyes. She reached her hand up, wondering what the wet liquid was on her face, though when she pulled her hand back, she was greeted by clear liquid, water. She was crying, over Daryl Dixon. Because she didn't want him to get hurt, because she cared for him more than she cared for herself. Because she loved him. Cat did the only thing she could think of doing, she pivoted and ran. Into the Winnebago, closing the door behind her. Lori and the rest of the girls were stock still, their eyes transfixed on Daryl. Rick knew, by the look on Daryl's face, that he was uncomfortable, and confused.

"Screw all of y'all, " his tone was soft, and he hated it. He cleared his throat, and stood up, throwing dirt at Rick and Shane. "Just tell me where he is, so's I can go get him!" Daryl wiped at his eyes, confusion and anger filtering through his system, with another feeling, that he never felt before. It was warm, cold, exciting and frightening. It made his toes curl and his heart race, his palms sweat and his breathing hitch. Cat sat at the table within the Winnebago, her back pressed against the wall, and her legs curled up to her chest. She felt her tears come quicker, come rushing down. She wouldn't be able to see Merle again, she wouldn't get to joke with him, tease him or call him Merly Top anymore. Daryl might hate her, because she kept the information from him, and he had to find out by Rick, someone he didn't know.

She placed her forehead on her forearms as they draped around the top of her knees. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to cry anymore. Every time she cried, someone worried about her, someone didn't think about themselves, and they would get hurt. Cat felt selfish crying, she didn't want to be seen as a weak, though she knew everyone thought it. The only thing that she was good for, was making others look strong, and being a emotional rock. She was the one that made sure everyone was happy, made sure that everyone wasn't concentrating on the doom of the day and age. She was nothing but the woman that would do laundry, skin game, cook, she didn't do anything useful out of those boundaries. It made her feel useless, and stupid, and expendable.

She tried to control her raging grief, she didn't want the others to think that she, the happy go lucky optimist, was turning into a emotionally wrecked pessimist. They would start to doubt her, doubt that she was mentally stable. She couldn't have that, so she did the one thing she knew how to do perfectly. She pushed away her grief, her anger, the numbing chill that threatened to sweep past. She pushed it all down, till she was focusing on the good parts. Daryl was alive, he wasn't leaving her, Rick found his family. They would find Merle, handcuffed to the roof. There was no way to get out of hand cuffs, so he would still be there. He would be fine, Merle would come back and tease Cat like he always did. Daryl would roll his eyes at his brother while she and Daryl skinned and prepared the Squirrels.

"Cat?" Lori asked upon seeing the young girl sitting up, her legs to her chest and staring out at nothing in particular. Cat blinked in surprise, then gave Lori her usual smile. Wiping at her cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"Sorry, I just got worried about Daryl. " Lori smiled at the younger girl, placing a hand on her knee.

"Don't worry about him, he, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog are going back to go get Merle. Then you three will be back together again." Cat smiled, and let out a soft laugh. The expression giving a sense of relief to wash over Lori. Cat was always the one who made everyone else feel like everything was alright, she was always bringing their moods up, she was always so stable. It was something that was very rare, and very needed, in the times of the apocalypse.

"The three Musketeers, huh?" Lori smiled as Cat laughed, her worry for Rick diminishing. "Don't worry too much about Rick, Lori. He woke up from his coma, came out into an Apocalypse not knowing what was happening, and still managed to go halfway across the region to find you two. He's a strong man, and he knows what he's doing." Lori gaped at Cat. It was amazing and somewhat startling how Cat knew what was bothering Lori, just by first glance, without her having to say anything at all. Despite her surprise, Lori felt a wave of ease wash through her.

"Thank you," Lori placed a hand on the younger girls knee, giving it a thankful squeeze. "you're always so stable, so ." she trailed off, looking for the right word. "Unaffected, by all this." Shane passed by the Winnebago, only hearing the next words that Lori spoke. "I'm so jealous of you," a plan started to form in Shanes mind. One that would get Lori back to being his, and one to piss off Daryl, probably to the point where he would leave, or be kicked out because of his violence. He would be getting two birds with one stone, man. Shane grinned as he patted himself on the back, thinking his plan was fool proof.

Daryl was sitting my the fire in front of his and Merles tent, gathering the last of his bolts for his crossbow. He cleaned the bolts with a rag that Cat had given him. It wasn't anything special, just a small square cloth, colored a Navy Blue. It was cotton, and the fabric wouldn't come off or rip easily, it hardly stained at all. Daryl didn't know why, but ever since she used it to help him wipe up his blood from when he cut himself on the arm, he kept it. She'd tied it around his arm, the edges forming a small knot to keep it in place as it soaked up his blood. Then she took the rabbit from him, and finished skinning it, his brother laughed at him. Teasing him by saying that he had an admirer. He didn't know that his brother was telling the truth back then, he didn't know that Cat liked him. Now he knew, and he knew the extent of her affection. It wasn't a stupid crush, no, she loved him.

The thought scared Daryl. No one had every loved him enough to cry for him, no one even cared enough like that. Merle didn't, their father and mother didn't. Daryl liked the idea of someone caring about him, but it also worried him. Would she be so worried about him that it would lead to her own demise? Or would she become obsessive and make him focus on saving her, not worrying about his own ass. He didn't have time for love, not during the time of an apocalypse, not when you could die any day. That's what part of Daryl was saying, though his more irrational half, the half that never lead Daryl wrong, was saying the exact opposite. It was saying that because they could die tomorrow, because it would be the last day of his life. That he should embrace her love, that he should take her, and show her that he was a man. That he was attracted to her, that he cared if she was hurt or not. But, the main question was, did he love her? Could he love her to the extent that she loved him? Could he push himself to be with someone, in a stable relationship, something he never had before?

Daryl didn't think he could, it would be too weird, they were too opposite. She was too happy, and he was too damn angry. She was the number one optimist of the year, Daryl was the number one pessimist. They would not get along, yet, they did. She and him got along better than fire and oil when they were skinning Squirrels, gutting them especially. Daryl fought a smile off of his lips as he remembered one time where they got into a fight while they were gutting them. Cat had taken Daryl's hurtful words, and replied with putting the stomach of the Squirrels on Daryl's head. The action resulting in a 'food' fight, the guts of their animals as food. Call it crazy, but they laughed and had the time of their lives. Daryl let out a chuckle as he remembered the look on the old mans face once he seen Daryl and his grand daughter covered in blood. After she reassured her grandfather that it wasn't her blood, she and Daryl washed their faces and hair at the quarry, then had a water fight.

Daryl dunked Cat, then grinned as she glared at him, her own glare turning into a soft smile, then a laugh. When Daryl went back to camp that day, Merle said that he was pussy wiped, without the pussy. The strange thing was, that Daryl didn't even know the answer too, was that he didn't deny it. He didn't know why, he always threatened his brother if he called him names, but no. Now he was accepting it, like he didn't care. The scary fact was, that he didn't care, he didn't care that Cat made him smile, or that she had him wrapped tightly around her fingers. He didn't care that she didn't know it, and he didn't know why. Now, now that he knew she loved him, did he care? Did he want to stop talking with her, make her think that he hated her? He shook his head at his thoughts, clearing his head. He needed to focus on Merle, needed to focus on how he was going to keep his brother from killing the cop and the nigger (I'm sorry! It's a bad word, I hated typing it! I just thought that he started to think like this at first, then would call T-Dog by his name! Sorry! T/./T)

Cat and Lori walked out of the Winnebago, laughing together, both smiling like they weren't caring about the world around them. Cat watched as the girls got together some laundry baskets. Cat, who bid Lori a kind goodbye, walked over to Carol, and took the heaviest basket from her. Carol smiled at Cat, both of her baskets making the bruise on her shoulder hurt more. Ed had used a lot of clothes, and he insisted that they were to be washed. It wouldn't be a problem, that is, if Carol had her old Mae tech. Carol stayed quiet as Jacqui, Andrea, and Amy joked around. Laughing and smiling, Cat was quiet, which was unusual.

"Daryl will be fine," Carol soothed, walking beside Cat, talking so only she heard. Cat looked at Carol in well hidden surprise. She put on a smile, her thoughts weren't on Daryls' safety. She knew he could take care of himself. She was actually thinking and worrying about Merle. Hoping that he wasn't sun burnt too bad, or over heated. She was hoping he wasn't too dehydrated, that he would be okay with food and water.

"I know he will be, I'm worried about Merle." Andrea scoffed as they sat down by the quarry, everyone rolling their pants legs up.

"I don't see how you get along with him, he's a monster. " Cat shook her head, she took off her boots, and went into the cold water to her knees, so she could wash the clothes.

"He's really not that bad," Jacqui laughed shortly, her tone in the laugh curt.

"You're right, he's worse." Ed pulled up in his minivan, up the short hill. He pressed his back against the car, crossed his arms, and smoked his cigar. Cat bit the inside of her cheek, washing a shirt rather hard. Though no one noticed.

"You guys don't know him like I do, him or Daryl." Andrea smiled secretly, looking at the girls with a sly smile.

"What's going on with you and Daryl?" Andrea asked, though Amy put a hand on her sisters shoulder, telling her to stop.

"I love him," she replied shamelessly. Catching all of the women off guard. Andrea was not expecting such a direct answer, nor was she expecting Cat to turn around, and smile at them all, a genuine smile. "they're not as bad as you wish they were." Andrea flushed in embarrasement, while Amy found something interesting. She was young, just like Cat, and she loved gossip, and this was definitely gossip.

"How do you know?" she started, gaining the attention of Cat and the others. "That you loved him, I mean. How did you know?" Cat smiled, and looked down at the shirt she was washing. Her eyes attention not on the shirt anymore, she was just staring. The smile that spread across her lips gained everyone's attention, halting their washing of clothes.

"It was when he and I were skinning the animals he caught," she continued to smile, not looking at anyone as she replayed the memory. She continued to wash shirts, replaying the memory with her words. "He was skinning a rather fat Rabbit, while I was doing the squirrels. Back then I figured since no one else was doing it, and since it needed to be done, that I would help. Make myself useful, Daryl of course didn't like it one bit. " she let out a soft laugh, one that made each and every girl washing clothes smile at. Cat really did, truly love Daryl. "Merle of course didn't want a cooze to help his brother, especially not one just out of her breaches. I shrugged, sat down, and started skinning squirrels. I'd seen Daryl doing it plenty of times, so I knew how to. I told Merle and Daryl that I didn't want to intrude, but I wanted to make myself useful, and it seemed like they needed to be done." Carol shook her head, putting another shirt into her washbasin, and using it to clean the shirt. She'd never thought Cat would be so, demanding. It just wasn't part of the Cat that they had seen. It was good for her to have a demanding side, she seemed to soft for this world, well, that was Carols thoughts anyway.

"Daryl was doing this weird smirk smile thing, it was funny, so I laughed. He got agitated, and told me I was distracting him. Merle called his brother stupid, and not to blame me for his distractions. It caught Daryl and I both off guard, when I looked at Merle, he simply winked, gave me a one armed hug, and walked into his tent. The rest of the time between me and Daryl was quiet. Till his knife slipped when he was trying to get around the hind legs of the rabbit. He cut his arm, not badly, but still enough to where it was bleeding." Andrea couldn't picture Merle hugging anyone, let alone sticking up for a woman. It was just too, well. It wasn't the Merle that she and everyone else had seen so frequently. "So I tied my rag around his arm, stopping the bleeding. He called me a stupid bitch, and said that I was ruining a rag over him. I was hurt, but I felt like he didn't mean them. So I put the stomach of the Squirrel, that I was gutting, and put it on his head. He looked at me like I was crazy, " everyone was looking at Cat like she was crazy. "We ended up getting in a throwing fight, we were using the guts of our animals that we were gutted. " Andrea piped in.

"I remember that, Dale came back to the RV as pale as a ghost. " Andrea let out a small laugh, not a rude one, just a genuine laugh. Cat smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yea, he was really worried about all the blood on me. But, after that, Daryl and I went down to here to wash up. I splashed him, and he pushed me into the water. He held his hand out to help me out, I took it, then shoved him in. We laughed, and he dunked me. It was then, that I knew that I loved Daryl. " Amy smiled, and day dreamed about the time that she would fall in love. She liked Glenn, and she hoped that Glenn liked her back. There were the same age, Amy smiled and let out a string of giggles.

"That sounds so," Amy trailed off.

"Disgusting." Jacqui finished, laughing lightly. "No offense sweet heart, but I don't find being covered in blood very attractive." Cat smiled, and laughed as well. Her body trembling with the laughter.

"Well, what do you guys miss?" Jacqui talked about her coffee maker, earning a grimace from Cat. Carol talked about her washer, and Andrea said her Vibrator. Cat felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she and everyone else laugh. Carol saw this as a chance for her to get along with the girls better, so she looked back at Ed, making sure he was far enough, and looked at everyone again.

"So do I," everyone, including Cat, laughed this time. Cat looked up at the camp, and seen Lori and Shane arguing.

"Oh, guys, I gotta go." they all waved bye, but Ed stopped Cat as she passed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cat bit the inside of her bottom lip.

"Going back to camp, please let go." Ed tightened his grip, earning a whimper of pain from Cat. Carol looked back, hearing a sound. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she seen Ed holding Cat like how he held her when he was about to hit her.

"Go back and do the laundry," Cat tried to get out of his grip, pain flashing through her eyes as Ed tightened his grip.

"No," Ed growled, and drew his hand back, catching Cat by surprise, and slapped her, hard. Everyone looked back, watching as Ed continued to hold her arm, pulling the red faced cat up close to him.

"Now you listen here, stupid cooze, I don't take that kind of talk from my woman, I won't take it from you." Andrea ran up with Jacqui and Carol hot on her heels. She pulled Cat from his grip, Carol taking her place. Cat held the left side of her face, the burning skin hot under her cold palm. Shane, who saw the whole thing, dropped everything and ran at Ed. His right hook made all the women shut up, and Ed to fall to the ground. Shane grabbed Ed by his shirt, and pulled him a little ways away from the girls. His anger at Lori, at Rick, at Ed for hitting Cat, all of it going into his fists. Cat stumbled to her feet, and ran to Shane, wrapping her arms ar0und him, pulling him off.

"Shane, Shane! I'm fine, I'm okay! It was just a slap!" Shane calmed, then looked at her face, and winced. The whole left side of her face was one large red hand print. The base of the thumb, and the palm already starting to bruise. Carol was crying, Ed had hit Cat, and he hit her, in front of everyone. It was so embarrassing. Cat was soothing Shane while Andrea and Amy were soothing Carol. Using refreshing words of contempt to try to sooth Carol's rushing grief. Though none of their words were working, Carol continued to cry, holding the side of her face that Ed slapped. Shane went up the hill, dragging Cat with him. He was so angry, but it wasn't as bad anymore. He had soothed most of his anger when he continued to hit the shit out of Ed. It felt good, harming him, hurting him. It felt too good.

"If he ever, or anyone else, lays their hands on you, you tell me!" Shane demanded, pulling her inside the RV as he got a washrag wet. He placed it on the side of her face, laying it over the mark. He decided that he would put his plan into action when Daryl and them got back. So he could piss him off, piss Dale off, and piss Lori off, all at the same time.

"I will, but Shane, I'm fine. Really," Shane rolled his eyes, and placed his forehead on hers, closing his eyes while soothing his raging anger. Carol came running into the RV, her eyes red, tears streaming down her face. Shane sighed as Cat ran to Carol, and held the older woman in her warm embrace. Carol held Cat tightly to her, repeating her words of regret over and over.

"I'm sorry, so so, so sorry." Cat shook her head and whispered words of encouragement to Carol, telling her it was alright, that she wasn't hurt. Carol still clung to the younger girl. Once Carol was soothed, Cat walked her outside, walking with her to her tent. Ed was laying down, Sophia resting near him, his hand on her back. Cat felt her eyes widen as she pulled Sophia into her embrace.

"Lori's calling her for her studies," she didn't give them any more of a reason, as she bolted out of the tent with Sophia in her arms. Sophia started crying, she hated how her father touched her, she hated how she was afraid of telling people. She didn't want her mother to look at her differently. She didn't want anyone to look at her differently.

"It's okay, baby, let's go play with Carl." she nodded her head and clung to Cat. Cat smiled and walked over to Carl, who was laying down in his tent. "Hey Carl, let's play with Sophia, okay?" Carl smiled widely, and nodded her head. Cat watched as the two ran off, chasing one another, laughing and giggling with glee. Cat decided to hide away from her Grandfather, not wanting him to see the bruising of her face. It would hurt her to see him cry, and she didn't want him to cry. It would hurt her too much, besides, she needed to try to get it to go away before Merle and Daryl came back.

"Cat!" a hoarse voice called out, right as the van pulled up to the rest of the cars. Cat ran to the driver seat, seeing a body fall to the ground. Cat let out a shrill scream of terror as her gaze connected with Merle's mutilated, chapped, and pale body.

"Merle!" she screamed, and pulled him up, over her shoulder, as Shane ran over to her. His eyes widened and he cursed, seeing the older Dixon passed out, a bloody and burnt stump for a hand. He helped Cat get him into the Winnebago, and place him onto the right bed. "Get me a bowl of water!" Cat commanded Shane, putting her palm on Merle's forehead. Shane growled as he did so, ignoring everyone's judging and frightened stares. Cat used one of her throwing knives to cut Merle's shirt off, throwing the tattered, bloody, and sweat drenched shirt on the ground. She took a towel in the cub bard and patted him down, taking all the sweat off of his body. Merle was fine, Merle was here! Merle didn't have his hand, Cat cleaned it the best she could. Then, with a sudden gasp of pain. Realized that Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog didn't have a way of getting back.

"Hey, there. Little kitty cat," Merle teased as he came too, flicking the worried looking girl in the forehead. Cat smiled wide, her relief flooding through her as she hugged Merle.

"Hi, Merly Top!" he chuckled, then winced as he held her, his right hand nothing but a nub.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Faced Passion**

**A Norman Reedus** and Daryl Dixon** Love Story**

**Chapter IV :: Virgin, or no? ::**

Norman gritted his teeth together, fighting back a wave of un earthly possession, as he watched Jon and Jasmine chasing one another. Michael watched with open glee, grinning as Norman eyed the two runners, both laughing and cursing the other. Jasmine had somehow gotten Michael and Andrew to play with her and Chandler. Jasmine didn't even know how she did it, she just knew that right now, it was more of a game of tag between her and Jon, then her; Jon, Andrew, and Chandler. Though it didn't seem like the pair cared, they were too busy laughing as Jasmine danced out of Jon's reach. Every time Jon would grab for Jasmine, she would spin out of the way. Leaving a bewildered and confused Jon, who continued to look at the spot, there. Jasmine laughed each and every time she did, because Jon was not learning, he kept going for her.

Jon felt his agitation flare each and every time she would spin out of his reach. It was getting to be annoying, that is, till he figured out what he would do. He smiled at his sudden plan of action, then lunged to grab her. As he expected, she went to spin, but Jon held his foot out, tripping her, and grabbed onto her hand. Holding her in a dip of a dance position. Jasmine laughed, her laugh full of surprise and joy.

"You learned!" she exclaimed, then locked her hands behind his neck, her laugh stopping short. "But not enough," Jon groaned inwardly as Jasmine yanked him down, making herself and Jon fall to the ground. Norman watched in mild anger as Jasmine pulled Jon to the ground, the smirk on her lips a devious one. Jon fell on top of Jasmine, his eyes wide in shock that she would pull him down, while his hands went to stop their fall. Jasmine was letting out a flowing river of giggles, her arms resting at her sides now, her eyes closed. Jon grinned, and rested himself on his knees, then started to tickle his long time friend. He watched in amusement as Jasmine started to squirm, laughing hard. Her hands reached for his, grabbing at his wrists.

"Stop!" she squealed, her voice high with her laughter. "Stop, stop, that tickles!" Jon rolled his eyes as he continued to tickle her sides, grinning at her feeble attempts to push his wrists away.

"That's the point, retard." Norman took a drink of his coffee, turning his attention to Madison. He couldn't stand watching Jasmine and Jon flirt. That's what he seen it as, flirting. He didn't know what he was going to do, why he cared, why he was resisting the urge to grab Jasmine up, pull her body close to his, and tell that world that she was his. When the fact was, she wasn't his, and she wouldn't ever be. She was too young, well. That's the only reasoning he had, to try to make himself not ask her to be his. She didn't even like him, so there was no need, his stupid little crush on her would go away. He inwardly groaned. It wasn't stupid, and it certainly wasn't little. His heart wouldn't beat so fast, his head wouldn't become foggy, and he certainly wouldn't be jealous over Jon. Yeah, Jon was younger that Norman. But out of all the adults, Jasmine was the youngest, there was at least a ten year age difference from her and the youngest here.

"Stop it, prick!" Jasmine screamed out, her eyes watering with tears as she continued to laugh. She was trying to tease Jon into getting angry, because she was laughing too much. Jon did relent, but he was not foolish enough to let her go. Instead, he knelt next to her, and through her over his shoulder.

"We're going to the game room, and I'm beating your ass at snowboarding." Jasmine grinned, and motioned for the others to come.

"Come on, want to see me kick Jons ass at snowboarding?" Norman was not going to pass this up. He'd be damned if he was the only one that lost to her. Everyone watched in amusement as Jon and Jasmine got on the snow boards suspended one foot off of the ground. Both of them wobbling at first.

"Alright, what do I get if I win?" Jon thought it over, he was pretty good at this game, plus he had superb balance. There was no way he was going to loose to the klutz Jasmine. He'd known her sense she was little, she could barely walk on her two feet, this would be sweet.

"I'll be your slave for the rest of the day," he started to regret his decision as he looked at the shit eating grin that was spreading across her face. Norman winced, that man had just sold over his soul.

"Deal! Likewise if you win!" Jon grinned, thinking of what he would do once Jasmine was his slave. Make her run around, make her dress as a horse? Hmm, the options were endless.

"Deal," Norman grinned, and rested his back against the wall, crossing his arms over his abdomen. Jasmine looked back at everyone, and smiled.

"Once I win, let's go swimming? Okay?" Jon scoffed, she sounded so confident. Norman liked the idea, he would be able to see Jasmine in a bathing suit, he wandered if she would wear a bikini, like the rest of the women did. He looked around, his brows furrowing in wonder. Where were the other women?

"If you're wandering where the rest of the girls are, they prefer to hang together, they all went to get their hair and nails done. " Andrew replied, shrugging. "I guess that's how women get along now a days. " Norman looked at Jasmine, watching how her slender form balanced almost perfectly on the moving board.

"Glad Jasmine's not like that," Andrew grinned, and stood beside Norman, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Aren't we all," Andrew decided to tease Norman, just a little. "what about that kiss earlier man, what happened afterwards?" Norman sighed, deciding that talking to Andrew might help him sort everything out.

"I apologized for kissing her, " Andrew cut Norman off with a curt chuckle.

"Well, shouldn't have done that," Norman looked at Andrew, motioning with his hand for Andrew to continue. "I apologized for kissing my wife Gael on our first date, you know what she did?" Norman shook his head, a grin spreading across his lips. "She slapped me and said, and I quote, 'What, am I not good enough?'. I swear, she was so upset she nearly cried. " Norman was still confused, why would they think that it was because they weren't good enough? Andrew knew the other man was thinking this, so he went for the honest answer. The same answer that his wife gave him, when he asked her. "They think that they aren't good enough, because once a man that they like kisses them. It makes them think that they like them back. But when we apologize, it crushes their hopes, and they think that the man was saying that the kiss was a mistake. " Daryl ran a hand through his hair, and cursed.

"Well, fuck." Andrew chuckled, and clapped Norman on the back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, just be you. " Norman looked at Andrew suspiciously. Why would he be saying that, did he know that he liked Jasmine? "It's clear that you two like each other, or well, that your attracted toward each other. " Norman rolled his eyes, hiding his fluster. He wasn't attracted to her, that's what he wanted to say. But he couldn't get his mouth to open.

"Ha! You just turned into a human snow ball." Jasmine laughed, still balancing on the snowboard, her arms on either side of her. Jon rolled his eyes, and kicked the back of the board up as he hit the slope, making his character in the game do a back flip. He landed it, and got fifty points. Jasmine grinned, and did the same with her board, kicked the back up, then rolled the board on it's left side to the front tip. Her character held onto the side of the board, while spinning around in mid air, doing a back flip, and spinning around like a globe. Her character landed it, and a huge 'SUPERB!' flashed across the screen, along with 500 points. Jon stood, staring open mouthed at his friend. He was not going to loose to her, he was not. He leaned over, and pinched her thigh, causing her to jump, the back of the board going up, and making her character face plant the slope. Jasmine looked at her screen with an open mouth. Then, with a slow, threatening, turn of her head to Jon. She grinned, and pounced off of her board, onto him. Pushing him off of his board, sending the both of them on the ground. Jon laughed as she pushed him over, and sat on him. Crossing her arms, with a pout on her lips.

"Sore looser," Jon chimed. Jasmine looked at his head, and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Sore cheater!" Jon laughed once more, then placed his elbow on the ground, resting his head in his hand.

"We going swimming?" Andrew asked, wanting to get out of the heat. Jasmine shot up, and nodded her head.

"Studio swimming pool! I got the directors to make one! Ask one of the guards," she ran into her dressing room, which was like her second room, and looked through her wardrobe. She absolutely was not wearing a bikini, too revealing. She wasn't going to wear anything too covering either, it was far too hot. She wasn't going to wear anything pink, or red, that left half of the closet. She wanted to go with black, but she also liked purple. She grinned as she saw the perfect bathing suit. She got undressed, then put this on. She ran down the hallway, her bare feet tapping against the ground. She grinned as she saw Michael walking down the hallway, a towel over his shoulder, a black shirt and pair of blue swimming trunks on. She jumped on his back, though Michael was expecting it, and didn't stagger. He heard her feet tapping on the ground. He knew that she was the only one that would run through this studio bare foot. Hell, they practically lived here, might as well make it like home.

"Hiya Michael!" Michael chuckled, and held her legs as he kept walking, giving her a piggy back ride.

"Hello to you too, little kitty cat." Jasmine grinned, and rested her chin on Michael's head. Her smile wide, and genuine.

"Ready to swim your heart out!" Michael chuckled, and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm just going to dip my toes in." Jasmine rolled her eyes, and exhaled loudly. Michael decided to tease her, like Andrew did. "So, what happened after the kiss?" Jasmine sighed, a heart felt sigh.

"I tried to joke, and he ran." Michael cracked up, just imagining Norman running out of the room, red faced, smiling. Jasmine frowned, her lips pursed. "Then he apologized about it," Michael winced, his laughter drowning into a grin.

"Well, maybe he didn't want to kiss you like that, maybe on his own accord?" Jasmine scoffed, crossing her arms over his head.

"Or," she drawled, "he didn't want to kiss a kid like me. " Michael rolled his eyes. Yea, the public might see something wrong with their age difference, Michael did at first. But in this world, you can't help who you love, or are attracted to. You only have one life, and you should live it without regrets.

"If you don't remember, he acts like a child." this got Jasmine to smile. He did, she thought, remembering all the times she was with Norman when he acted younger than what he was. It made her feel better.

"Meh," she replied, then jumped down off of Michaels back, seeing as they approached the pool. Everyone, including Norman, was in the large pool area. Jasmine grinned, and ran across the cement, her hair flying behind her. Norman watched with his eyes bugging. Jasmine was very, trim, and curvaceous. She ran, a smile across her face, her hair trailing like fire behind her. Her breasts bouncing with each bounding leap.

"If you keep staring like that, people will think that you're in love." Jeffery mock chided. Norman jumped, his cheeks flushing as Jasmine jumped through the air, bringing her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and doing a cannon ball into the water. Norman bit at the inside of his lip nervously, flushing darker at Jeffery's laughter. "It's funny, how blind you two are." he said as he took his leave. Jeffery knew that every one knew about Norman and Jasmine's infatuation with one another. It was going to be hectic, watching their love life unfold on the big screen, while also watching it first hand. Jasmine pushed past eh surface of the water, flinging her hair back, breathing in the sweet air. She looked at everyone, then grinned evilly.

"Ooh, Norman." she sang, curving her finger at him. Norman glowered at her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh, are we going to reenact our water fight?" Jasmine grinned, and sunk lower in the water.

"What, scared you'll loose to me?" Norman rolled his eyes, but ran in after her, diving in. He dove under water, his arms wrapping around her torso, bringing the giggling Jasmine down into the water with him. They both came to the surface, looked at each other, and broke into a fit of laughter. Jasmine, of course, was going to get revenge. She jumped up, and placed both of her hands on Norman's head, dunking him under water, while sliding off of his back, behind him. Norman ignored the way his blood rushed at the feeling of her skin against the skin of his back. He wasn't cut, but he was trim. He obviously had arm muscles from where he was working out. But, he suddenly felt very insecure.

Jasmine swam away as fast as she could, but Norman dove under water, and pushed off of the side of the pool, speeding like a bullet under water. He grabbed her around the torso, and jumped out of the water, flipping her. Jasmine was surprised, but she laughed as she sailed through the air, and into the water. When she broke the surface, she through her hair back, and waved her arms in the air.

"Do it again!" Norman rolled his eyes, grinning, but did as told. Jasmine let out a very child like 'Wee!" as she went through the air once more. Jon grinned as he entered the room, and sat in the pool, kicking his legs back and forth. Jasmine rolled her eyes, and grabbed onto Jon's foot, pulling, as to bring him into the pool.

"What?" Jon asked, looking around. Jasmine pursed her lips together, and put her hands on her hips. Norman decided that he wanted to spend time with Jasmine, alone. So he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and through her over his shoulder. He walked to the center of the pool, and dropped her down. Creating a splash, as he crossed his arms. He couldn't hide his sudden jealousy, but he had hid it from the others. Jasmine broke the surface, grinning once more. When she seen the scowl on Normans face, she became worried, and stood up fully.

"Are you okay?" Norman decided that he didn't care if the others saw. He wanted to tell her how he felt, it was only right. Jasmine watched as the scowl disappeared, and was replaced with a grin.

"No, but I'm about to be." Jasmine was confused as to what he meant. Though when Norman wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body tightly to his, her questions were answered. Norman placed his lips onto hers, watching as surprise was shown in her eyes. Then, her cheeks flushed red, and she kissed back. Her lips moving against his, the rhythm un practiced, yet perfect in every way.

"Get a room!" Jon yelled out, laughter clear in his voice. Every one else was laughing, shaking their heads, and letting out soft 'Finally!' 's. Jasmine grinned, and wrapped her arms around Norman's shoulders, making it so that Norman didn't have to bend so low. She held up her middle finger to them all, her forehead pressed against Norman's, both of them looking each other in the eyes. Their laughter only echoed, though Norman bit the inside of his bottom lip.

"Is this one an accident, too?" Jasmine asked, her smile unmistakable. Norman would have winced, but he shook his head.

"No, the last one was. I wanted to do it like this," he replied, and kissed her once more, loving the taste of her on his lips. She tasted like vanilla and kiwi. Jasmine was smiling wide now, her heart beating erratically against her rib cage. He tasted like honey and cinnamon, a heady mixture, a mouth watering combination.

"Well then, why didn't you say so?" she replied, after their kiss. Norman rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hand, their fingers entwining as he lead her to the opposite side of the pool. He sat her on the edge of the pool, then sat down himself, their legs now the only thing in the water.

"You're not disgusted, by the age, are you?" he asked, somewhat with a worried tone. He knew that others would see it as putrid, but he honestly liked her. By the smile that spread across her face, he could tell she honestly liked him too.

"No, it doesn't bother me. Sure you don't mind kissing a kid?" Norman rolled his eyes, and squeezed her hand once. Reassuringly.

"Long as you don't mind kissing on an old man." Jasmine slapped him upside the head, his wet hair creating a wet pop sound.

"You're not old," Daryl grinned, and looked at her.

"Twenty questions, to get to know one another?" Jasmine nodded, and pointed to him, to tell him to ask first. "Okay, favorite kid show?" Jasmine grinned widely, and pointed at the sky.

"Adventure Time!" Norman chuckled, and rubbed the pad of his thumb against the back of her hand. "Yours?"

"Adventure Time," he replied, and did the jazz hands with his free hand. "Favorite band?" Jasmine grinned.

"ACDC, Black Sabbath, I can't decide between the two." Norman shook his head, and chuckled. "I wonder who's the older soul here?" Jasmine mock pouted, which was soon turned into a smile as Norman kissed her. "Okay, favorite thing to do on a Saturday morning?" Norman grinned, as if it was obvious.

"Sleep!" Jasmine smiled, at least she knew he would be sleeping in. She loved to sleep in on Saturday and Sunday. "Favorite thing to do over the weekend?" Norman blinked as she took a while to respond.

"Eh, I'd have to say sleeping, reading, or skating." Norman was about to ask what, but that would be one of his questions, and it was her turn. " Favorite thing to do when your not busy being popular?" Now it was Normans turn to smile.

"Play video games, walk on the beach, or sleep. Eating's also a good one," he wanted to ask a question that he had had on his mind for a while. "So, are you a virgin, or no?" Jasmine gave a small smile, one that said she was either really uncomfortable, or really shy.

"Well," Jasmine sighed, and looked away, biting her lower lip. He'd find out sooner or later, might as well say it now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Faced Passion**

**A Norman Reedus** and Daryl Dixon **Love Story**

**Chapter V :: The left, no not the right you idiot! ::**

Jasmine looked at Norman, her gaze soft. Norman was suddenly worried, Jasmine was taking such great lengths to tell him this. Did he really want to know? Yes, he did, she looked so pure, but she acted so reckless.

"Ah, yes. I'm a virgin," Norman heard the words, but he wasn't, entirely, listening. They didn't register, they just echoed. Jasmine watched with a growing blush as Norman stared at her, unblinking. His gaze giving off a feeling that he hadn't quite heard her.

"You, " he trailed off. Then, suddenly, it clicked. "are." Jasmine was blushing dark red now, a rusty color, almost. Norman suddenly felt very big, and strong, compared to her. He also, very suddenly and regretfully, wished he had kept his virginity. He silently added on, for her, but wouldn't recognize it.

"Are you?" she asked, knowing that h wasn't, her mind unable to think of something better. Norman, who had a little boy, wanted a little girl. But he didn't have a wife, and Jasmine was his girlfriend, wasn't she?

"No," he replied sheepishly, then looked her in the eyes. "would you be my sugar mama?" Jasmine hid her hurt, and deep joy, with a smile and a laugh.

"Only if you'll be my sugar daddy." Norman grinned, and grabbed her around the waist, dragging her into the pool with him. Smiling as she let out a laugh filled with joy and sudden surprise, the moment that they broke the surface. Jon watched in shock as Jasmine and Norman kissed, having a sense of jealousy overwhelm him. He didn't know why, she was just a friend, he'd known her since he was little, so why would he feel jealous? He would understand protective, because she was like a sister to him. Norman laughed as he began a splash war with Jasmine, sending wave after wave to her. Jasmine, though, dove under water during a splash, her eyes open underwater. Norman stopped his onslaught, looking at the water as he noticed that Jasmine wasn't standing up any more. He took a deep breath as he was being dragged underwater.

Norman opened his eyes, and looked at Jasmine, his eyes showing his smile. Despite the sting of the chlorine in the pool, the two looked at each other with similar grins of joy. Norman was honestly, wholly, and uncontrollably happy around Jasmine. He found himself never wanting to leave her alone. He wondered what it would be like to be the first thing that she seen waking up in the morning. He wanted to be the last thing that she seen at night, he wanted her to have him on her mind as constantly as she was on his. Jasmine broke the surface of the pool once more, grabbing Norman's hands as she swam to the direction of the others.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Madison yelled out, before she cannon balled into the pool. Jasmine smiled widely as Madison swam over to them, her pink one piece bathing suit glittering. Jasmine held Madison, Norman standing beside her. Jon, Jeffery, and Andrew couldn't help but compare how they were smiling and standing to a family. Norman looked like he would be the perfect father, Jasmine would be the perfect mother. Norman was looking at Jasmine and Madison, suddenly thinking of what it would be like if he were to have kids with Jasmine. He didn't immediately dismiss the thought this time, instead, he let it turn in his head. He imagined a baby girl with red hair, with his azure eyes. He then imagined a brown haired baby girl, with her captivating yellow eyes. Madison continued to rant about how her and Chandler played a game on X Box, and how Chandler totally cheated. Gale rushed into the room, a large smile on her face.

"Guys!" her yell echoed throughout the room. "You all need to come and check out the ratings on the characters!" she left, again, in a rush. Jasmine looked at Norman, then at Madison. Looks of similar confusion on each of their faces. Jasmine got out of the pool, walking using the steps, Norman at her side, and Madison on her back.

"Will you two swing me?" Madison suddenly asked, as the three of them walked down the hallway. Jasmine looked at Norman, a small smile on her lips. Norman nodded his head, and held Madison's right hand, Jasmine held her left, and started to pick her up, swinging her forward. Madison let out a string of giggles with the movement, touching the floor with her toes, before bouncing off the floor, and swinging again. Norman couldn't help the large smile spreading across his face. This was how it would be, should he ever have kids with Jasmine. Jasmine had similar thoughts, though hers were along the lines of having kids in general. She wanted to have kids, not now, but later on in life. She wanted a family, a loving husband, a loving son and daughter. Though every time she imagined the picture, she always came up with Norman standing beside her, three adoring children, a small boy with her fire red hair, and Normans azure eyes. A small girl with her father brown hair, her fathers looks, and Jasmines eyes, then a blonde haired boy, the one Norman had shown a picture to her. He said that that was his son, he was around 13 (She thought she heard him say), with curly blonde hair, and soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Jasmine?"Norman asked, putting his left hand on the small of her back. Watching as Madison ran up to Chandler, poking fun at him about how much of a blast she had in the pool.

"Huh?" she called out, blinking in surprise. She must have been so caught up in her imagination that she didn't hear him. Norman grinned, watching as she walked into the meeting room in her bathing suit still. Hell, they all were, but the rest of them had shirts on. Norman walked in, his shirt still not on, and placed it over Jasmine, not wanting any of the men to be looking at his girl.

"Okay!" Robert Kirkman called out, raising his hands as if to silence everyone. Jasmine put Norman's shirt on, letting out a huff of disbelief once it was on. The shirt easily went to her thighs, and it was a T-shirt for crying out loud. Norman never, in his life, thought he could be jealous of a article of clothing. But he was suddenly so, so very, very jealous of his shirt. It hugged her frame, but went to her thighs, her breasts proudly filling in the area where his chest was. The neck line hung low, revealing her collar bones, and just a bit of her cleavage. Norman put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him, while he pressed his back against the wall. Jasmine found herself cuddling closer to Norman, gaining many stairs from the directors. Norman raised an eyebrow, while sticking his tongue out, earning a small laugh from Jasmine.

"Well then," Robert Kirkman drawled, placing his hands on his hips, a smile making it's way on his face. "as you all know, and if not, now you do, we aired Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 already." Jasmine almost gasped. It surely couldn't have been that long, it didn't even feel like a month. "Well, we have the character tallies." Jasmine let out a 'Woop!' and started rolling her fist in the air. Robert grinned, and shook his head, looking at the clipboard below him on the table. "We're just going to put the names in order from greatest fans, to least, alright?" at their silence, he went on. "Okay, starting from greatest fans, to least, we have. Rick Grimes, " Andrew put on an arrogant smirk, crossing his arms, while leaning back in his chair. "Cat Horvath," Everyone practically gasped, and looked at Jasmine. Jasmine, who's mouth was open, her body slack against Norman's, stuttered an indignant 'Me?'.

"Yes, it seems everyone enjoys your character, I myself enjoy her when we're filming." Gale interrupted, though she received a disbelieving glance from Jasmine. Jasmine said nothing more, though she wrapped her free arm around Normans waist, her fingers discretely, and without her really knowing it, playing with the hem of his swimming trunks. Norman was fighting off his blood, keeping it from flowing to his nether regions, and making some very visual proof of her teasing. Jasmine, on the other hand, was enjoying the feeling of the material between her fingers, rubbing it and making it vibrate against the pads of her phalanges. Norman, on the other hand, pinched her arm hard, while listening to Robert once more, grinned as Jasmine quit, realizing what she had been doing.

"After Cat it's Shane Walsh, Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon, Lori Grimes, Carol Paleeter, Carl Grimes, Sophia Paleeter, Dale Horvath, 'T-Dog', then 'Jacqui'. " Jasmine grinned, then looked up at Norman, a sudden need to tease him once more arising within her.

"Hey, I beat your ass. Again," Norman rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Jasmine.

"We will be going to the Comic-Con in one week, make sure to dress semi-formal." Jasmine saluted, her lips pursed into a smile. "Alright, that's everything." Jasmine saluted once more, then pinched Norman's side, and ran off, her feet making a light echo of taping heard down the hall. Norman growled playfully, and chased her.

"At least take my shirt off!" he yelled as he ran after her, blushing furiously as people opened their doors, watching them. Jasmine kept running, though she through her head back and laughed. She did as told though, throwing it up in the air as she jumped in the pool. Norman practically skidded to a stop, grabbing his shirt, letting out a relieved sigh. He put his shirt back on the table, and jumped into the pool, grabbing Jasmine around the waist once more as he resurfaced. He liked holding her, he loved the feel of her skin on his, he was elated being around her. Jasmine placed her hands on Norman's chest, her fingers spread apart, her body close to his.

"You sure you don't mind kissing on an old man?" Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"You're not old, " she replied, while leaning on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his. Norman would have denied her accusation, but found himself becoming thoughtless as her lips pressed against his. All thoughts rational and irrational were blinded by the warmth of her kiss, by the feeling of raw emotion. Their was no fireworks, or sparks, there was something better. A cocktail mix of passion, love, lust, and desire. Jasmine, who was suffering the same blank thoughts and emotional feelings, deepened the kiss by tilting her head to the left while kissing Norman. Their kiss wasn't fast, it wasn't pure lust, it wasn't demanding. It was slow, and sweet, and passionate. Jasmine and Norman were savoring the taste of each other, savoring the moment that they had each other in their arms. Norman, who suddenly wondered as to what was going to happen, now that they had a week of no filming.

"What are we going to do?" Jasmine bit her bottom lip, running her tongue over it.

"I'd love to meet your son, " Normans eyes widened, no one had ever sad that. Not a single one of his past girlfriends. "sorry!" she said quickly, "Too fast, huh?" Norman picked her up, and spun around, as quick as he could in the water, the smile on his face large and genuine.

"No, no!" he replied, shaking his head, while placing the laughing Jasmine back in the water, close to him. "I want you to meet him, uh. " he thought of the days of the week, then grinned. "I get him two days from tomorrow, want to come over or should I bring him?" Jasmine was smiling now. He wanted her to meet him, maybe he really did care for her, she knew he did, but did he care for her as much as she did him? She didn't even know to what extent she loved him, oh. Well, now she did, she loved him.

"How bout we go to a fair? I'm sure their are some, if not, we can go to a carnival ride." Norman nodded his head, hoping that she would like Mingus, his son. He was more so hoping that Mingus liked Jasmine. He was respective with the last of Normans girlfriends, but he didn't like them. He would always tell Norman that they weren't right, that they weren't who he wanted for a mother. Jasmine took the time that Norman was using, lost in his thoughts no doubt, to climb out of the pool, and grab his shirt, putting it back on. She grinned once he looked around, putting her right hand on her hip. Once Norman's eyes connected with hers, he let out a sigh of agitation. He was definitely jealous of his shirt.

"Come on, babe. " Norman furrowed his brows in confusion, but climbed out of the pool, water dripping from his body.

"Where are we going?" Jasmine grabbed his hand, and walked through the hallways. Norman laced their fingers together, his larger phalanges filling the spaces perfectly in between hers. Her own filling the spaces in his, it was almost too perfect, almost.

"Well, I was going to go home, then I thought that I had a few movies, and I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. I thought then that he might not want to spend time with me, because I didn't want him to think I was overly clingy, but I didn't want him to think that I was blowing him off either. So I decided that I would at least hold your hand as I walked to my dressing room, then I was just thinking that I would ask if you would like to watch a movie," Norman smiled as she rambled. He found it too cute, it was like a child, spilling all their secrets. He tugged on her arm, making her spin around, while he planted his lips on hers, shushing her.

"I'd love to watch a movie, with my girlfriend." he watched the smile spread across her face, joy making her yellow eyes glow.

"Okay, change and meet in the front?" she trailed off, giving Norman the chance to call a time. He looked at the digital clock on the wall.

"Ten minutes?" he offered, looking back at her, wondering if that was enough time for her to get ready. All the other women he's every dated had taken at least ten. Jasmine thought it was a bit much, but nodded her head anyway. She pecked his lips once more, and ran into the dressing room, letting out a surprised gasp as she seen Elijah standing in the middle of the room. Elijah grinned and through her a a zip up gray dry cleaner bag.

"Where that, and advertise." Jasmine looked inside the bag, and gasped as she held the shoes in her hands.

"I love it!" Elijah felt the room heat up, knowing his cheeks were turning red. "Did you make this? I'll advertise it for sure!" Elijah blushed darker, his nod answering Jasmine's question.

"A-alright," he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the suffocating feeling. He left the dressing room, while Jasmine got dressed. She walked back out of her dressing room door, not even five minutes later, her thick heels sounding out a dull 'thud' through the air. Norman stood at the entrance of the AMC Studios, leaning against the wall, his thumbs in his faded blue jean pockets. He was surprised when Jasmine appeared beside him, wearing a nice outfit, not too casual, and not too formal. He decided it was time to stop comparing Jasmine to his past girlfriends. He could only imagine that she would be hurt upon hearing that he was.

"You ready to ride a motorcycle?" he asked, grinning as her eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah!" she yelled out, clenching her hand into a fist, while pulling her elbow back. Norman grinned, handed her the spare helmet he always kept under the seat compartment.

"Hold on tight," he called through his black helmet. Norman almost stiffened as he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her body pressed up against his, her hands so close to his hips. He let out a shaky breath, starting the bike up to cover it up, and rode off, down the road. Jasmine grinned as she felt the wind blowing her hair back. "Your ears are cute!" Norman called over the roar of the engine, and the honking of traffic. Jasmine grinned, looking at her Minnie mouse ears through the rear view mirror. She seen them on the dresser, and couldn't help but put them on. She was genuinely shocked that they weren't flying off. Norman pulled up to his beach house, glad and surprised that their weren't any paparazzi around. Jasmine laughed as he picked her up, not letting her get off of his bike, and through her over his shoulder. His helmet still on her head, while her arms pushed on the lower part of his back, propping herself up.

"Come on!" she called in laughter, holding herself up, letting out a squeak as Norman pinched her butt. Norman opened up his door, and walked in, shutting it and locking it, while walking to his living room. The large 64' flat screen TV resting along the wall. He set Jasmine down on his brown cotton couch, then plopped down beside her. Taking the remote from the coffee table beside them, propping his feet up on the corner of the table. He put his arm around Jasmines shoulder, who took the helmet off and put it on the glass table gently, then rested against Norman, kicking her heels off.

"What should we watch?" Norman put Netflix on, and almost went to, with a large detest, to the romance movies. Jasmine snatched the remote out of his hand, went back to the horror movies, and put on World War Z. Norman kissed her forehead, his fingers running through her hair. "That's my girl," she couldn't hide the blush that spread across her cheeks, nor the expression of love on her vulnerable face. Norman, who turned back to the screen, didn't see this. Jasmine bit the inside of her lower lip, resting against Norman as the movie started. Then, when it did, Jasmine and Norman were both jumping up, egging the main protagonist on in his raid of killing the zombies.

"Go, go! The left, no not the right you idiot!" Jasmine was yelling out, giving the screen the middle finger. Norman laughed, then cursed.

'The head, the head! Stupid!" Jasmine laughed this time, both of them standing side by side as they yelled at the screen, as if the actors could hear them. Jasmine groaned as the man almost was killed, again, for the millionth time. Norman grinned, and sat beside her once more, watched as the man reunited with his family. Jasmine grinned as she looked at Norman once more, her sudden laughter spooking him somewhat.

"What?" he asked incredulously. Jasmine wiped at her eyes, wiping away the tears from laughing so hard.

"We were just screaming at a man who was killing zombies, though we star in a zombie movie. Kind of ironic, huh?" Norman chuckled, but shook his head with it.

"So, besides our likes for tomorrow, " at her confused look his sighed, in a playful way. "Tomorrow is Saturday," she made a silent 'Oh,', while Norman continued, "our kid shows, music, and clearly our kind of movies, what else do you think we have in common?"

"We both like awesome people," Jasmines answer was so immediate that Norman couldn't help the flow of laughter following. "What?" she asked, her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment. Norman shook his head, and gave Jasmine a soft kiss.

"Nothing, you're very right."


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Faced Passion**

**A** Norman Reedus and **Daryl Dixon Love Story**

**Love IV :: Jealousy's Spurn ::**

Cat stayed by Merle's side, inside the Winnebago, patting his forehead with a wet cloth. She'd went through Merle and Daryl's tent so she could give Merle another shirt, and found a bag of pills along the way. She didn't think it would hurt any, and used an antibiotic, that was pretty damn strong, and gave it to him with some water. She also gave him a pain killer, and when he passed out, she took a wet rag and cleaned up Merle's stump for a hand.

"He did what he thought was best, Merle, don't kill him, okay?" Merle was still knocked out, but she continued to talk to him, trying to convince him not to hurt Rick, or T-Dog. "If you wont do it for them, then for me?" she cleaned the last bit of dried blood off of his arm and stump. The bowl of water now a rusty red, the rag stained a dark brown. Andre, who was standing in the doorway of the Winnebago, smiled softly. Cat, even though she was worried about Merle, was trying to convince him not to hurt them. It was something that the group always loved about Cat. She put others before herself, she always tried to sooth out every bump. She stepped out of the Winnebago, and approached Morales, both of them sharing similar smiles.

"Do you think we could get them ready?" Morales looked at the Winnebago with a hidden smile. He had a feeling that she would want to clean up Merle, make sure that he was okay and all. He knew that she wouldn't deny to do the fish either, that was just how Cat was, so he was glad that Andrea didn't ask her to skin the fish.

"Yeah, let's make this a night to remember, T-Dog is putting stones around the fireplace, so we can have a bigger fire. " Andrea smiled happily, they would have filled belly's, a warm fire.

"Let's have beer with them? We have a few left," Andrea suggested, and by the smile that spread on his face, she knew he thought it would be perfect. It would be like a night of camping, before the world went to shit. Just a bunch of friends getting together, sitting around a fire, talking and joking. Andrea looked back into the window of the Winnebago, just in time to see Merle and Cat hugging, Cat laughing while she shook. Merle had just woken up, Andrea decided to let the two have time to themselves.

"Kitty Cat, " Merle said in mock jest. He was just as relieved to see her, and she was to see him. He hallucinated on the rooftop that he was telling her about the time he punched his commanding officers front teeth out in the military. Merle didn't like women, not many anyway, but Merle was strangely pulled to Cat. He felt the sudden need to protect her, a similar need to that he had of his brother. Cat was something that was rare in the time of an apocalypse, she was kind, she was realistic. Merle knew she was smart, but he couldn't bring himself to insult her, much past the subject of joking. Before ever meeting Cat, he wouldn't have tolerated any women like her. Now, he found himself thinking the same thing, the only one he would, and could, tolerate, was Cat.

"Merely Top, please don't hurt them, he thought he was doing what was best for camp." Merle tried to protest, but Cat shook her head, her hands clasped onto the newest shirt she put on him. "Please, for me?" Merle inwardly groaned, he couldn't deny it now. As much as he wanted to kill the bastard cop, who he hadn't liked at first glance, he couldn't risk making her upset. He felt like someone was stabbing him over and over again in the throat when he saw her sad, it was rare, but he wouldn't risk making the pain worse, if the grief was caused because of him.

"Fine," he grumbled, but was cut off from saying anymore by a red haired 120lbs girl hugging him once more. Merle, who wasn't one for affection, grinned and sat up, pulling her off of him. The wet rag fell off of his forehead, falling to his lap with a wet 'plop'. Merle looked at the rag in confusion, then, with shock, looked his body over. He was clean, his chapped skin was relaxed and not inflamed, his throat wasn't hoarse, his hand. He looked at the stump, a fresh wave of anger washing over him, then, an overwhelming wave of something he never felt before, relief maybe? Cat had cleaned it up, and by the looks of the receding red up his arm, she'd somehow gotten the infection down.

"What did you use to stop the infection?" he asked, in mild surprise. Though he genuinely wanted to know, Merle regretted a lot of things, but he was never nervous or shy. He was, suddenly, nervous about her possibly seeing his bag of pills. Cat smiled, seeing a look of panic go through his eyes, she decided that she wouldn't tell the complete truth.

"Some Antibiotic's I found," Merle knew by her saying that that she had found his stash. The older Dixon suddenly felt very ashamed. Cat rinsed the cloth off on another, cleaner, bowl of water, and used it to clean the last bit of dirt off of his neck. "I wouldn't try moving just yet, your old bones need to rest, Merly Top." Merle found himself pursing his lips, to hide the smile that he wanted to spread.

"I'm not old, stupid bitch." Cat let out a small fit of laughter, and drained the rag of it's contents over his head, the cold water running through his hair, and down his forehead. Merle looked at her through narrowed eyes, taking in her genuine grin, the way she shook slightly as she poured the contents of both bowls into the sink of the Winnebago. She was laughing, at him. Merle pushed his hands up, against his hair, and flicked the water off of them at her. Watching in amusement as she squealed when the cold water hid her neck and cheek.

"Merle!" she whined, using the sleeve of her top to wipe the dirty water off of her face and neck. Cat looked outside, seeing as everyone was gathered around the fire, a large pan of fried fish in it. "I'll go get you some food, okay?" Merle's stomach grumbled loudly at the sound of food. He was starving, and thirsty, but not as thirsty as he should have been. Cat smiled as she had her upper half still in the Winnebago. "I poured some water in your mouth when you were waking up." Merle scratched his head, sighing slightly. He was not used to someone going to such lengths to make sure he was okay, he was sure if Cat wasn't here, no one would make sure he was so well taken care of. Then again, Merle never would accept help from anyone other than Cat, Cat always did practically force her help, though. Merle shook his head with a grin on his face as Cat left the Winnebago, Cat sure was special, she was always making sure he and Daryl were fine.

"Hey, guys, I hate to ask, but can I get three plates of fish?" Shane, who was grinning at first, was now scowling.

"Why three?" Andrea ignored him, and put fish on three plates, and handed Cat two beers. Cat gave a small smile to Shane.

"Because Merle hasn't eaten in days, so he's dehydrated, and has no nutrition in his system. I could just take two plates, and give him mine if you want?" Shane grit his teeth together, the muscle in his jaw working as he shook his head.

"No, go take it to the bastard." Merle, who heard this, clenched his free hand into a fist, moving the covers back so he could get up. He stopped short, his mouth working, as he heard Cat reply.

"Shane, he's not a bastard. Please don't call my friends names, or I'll end up not liking you. If I don't like you, who do you think is going to stop them from hurting you?" Shane went to reply, but he couldn't find any words. Andrea smiled, and motioned with her head to the Winnebago.

"Go on, go feed Mr. Hungry." Cat smiled, and let out a laugh as she walked back to the RV. Cat, once inside, stared wide eyed at Merle, who was leaning against the headboard, his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips. Cat looked at the ground, hiding her face from his view with her fringe. Merle, who had seen the rose red blush that spread on her face, was grinning even wider now.

"So, you're stopping me from hurting him?" Cat handed him the two plates, and a fork, while she pushed her fish around with her fork.

"Uh, " she trailed off, "maybe?" Merle laughed at the sound of her voice squeaking at the end. Merle grinned as he took a swig of his beer, loving the refreshing bite of the alcohol. Cat watched with a growing smile as Merle ended up gulping down his beer, then look at the bottle with a surprised look on his face. She laughed lowly, so he wouldn't hear it, and handed him, still unopened, beer. "I don't drink," Merle rolled his eyes as she pulled a bottle of water from the cabinets, her name written on duct tape over the oak wood.

"Pussy," Cat, who continued to smile, shrugged.

"No, I'm a lady." Merle grinned, and took a bite of his fish, his mouth watering at the savory flavors.

"Right, " he replied sardonically, "So Ms. Pussy." Amy came into the Winnebago, a frown on her face.

"You guys are so weird," she replied, earning a glare from Merle. "your grandpa wants you." she said quickly, ducking into the bathroom. Cat took the last bite of her fish, and patted Merle's head.

"I'm glad your okay, stay in here and get some rest," her gaze connected with his, "please?" she added as an after thought. Merle rolled his eyes, but nodded his head, and handed her the two empty plates of his, and his empty beer bottles. She shook her head with a smile on her face and closed the doors joining the sleeping area with the dining area of the Winnebago. She stepped outside, and walked with to the people surrounding the fire, the night sky making the twinkling stars stick out. Amy exited behind her, angry. She just had to use the bathroom, and found out that she had started her period. Lovely, she thought, as she pointed with her thumb to the Winnebago.

"Guys, we're out of toilet paper-" Amy stopped short as someone grabbed hold of her arm, their grip tight. She looked to her side, just in time to let out a scream as something sharp dug into the flesh of her arm, tearing at the skin. Cat turned around, her eyes widening as she watched a Walker bite into Amy's throat. Cat dropped her plates and bottle, the bottles smashing at her feet. She grabbed a throwing knife, and through it, her fear putting strength into her throw, sending the knife deep enough into the head of the Walker, making him and Amy fall down. Walkers, more than two dozen, came from the forest, up the hill, from every where. Cat didn't even hesitate any more, she put two knifes in her hands, and ran to the Walkers chasing after Carola and Sophia. She jumped on top of the walker, her legs going around it's waist, as she plunged her knifes into the Walkers' head.

"Everyone, get to the RV!" Shane shouted, over and over, scanning the moving bodies while shielding Lori and Carl behind him. He seen a flaming head of red hair, with about a dozen or so Walkers chasing her. Cat, despite her situation, wasn't as scared as she should be. She through the throwing knifes that she had in her hand, hitting two Walkers in the head, making them fall to the ground, dead for a final time. Two down, she thought, seven to go. She backed up into the forest, throwing knife, after knife, dropping Walkers left and right. Her arms were starting to hurt, her breathing was heavy, and she was covered in a veil of sweat. Her red hair sticking to her forehead and neck. She through a throwing knife at the last one, but her strength wasn't enough, she found herself held to the ground, a Walker on top of her, biting at her throat while grabbing for her stomach. She slapped its hands away, while holding it's throat away with her arm. The Walker pushed harder on her, making her arm shiver against the weight. Her throwing knife was still in it's head, the hilt right above her forehead.

"Cat!" she heard someone call out, far off. Cat dug deep, grit her teeth together, and head butted the throwing knife with her forehead. An exploding white hot pain erupted there, making her eyes water, and her ears to pound. The knife, however, was through the skull now, and the Walker lay on top of her, dead. She heaved the body off of her, breathing hard as she lay on the forest floor. She stood up, staggering as she did, the world spinning under her feet for a few seconds, then regained her bearings, and walked to the corpses, taking her knifes back, one by one. She cleaned them off on the clothes of the dead, and walked back in the direction of camp, hearing more yells for her.

"I'm here!" she cried out, taking the last of her knifes out of the skull of a woman, her blonde hair matted with dried blood. She had a pair of strong arms immediately wrap around her, a sense of safety and warmth filling her as the arms held her.

"Damn you, are you bit?" Daryl's gruff voice asked, pulling her away from his embrace. He didn't know what he was doing when he did it, he thought he was just going to check her over. He checked her over this time, wincing as he brushed the blood off of her forehead, showing a small part of her skin missing, a large bruise covering the area in a circle. "What the hell did you do?" Cat grinned, and placed the last of her throwing knifes in her holster.

"I head butted one into the last Walkers skull," Merle, who was standing on the doorway of the Winnebago, let out a loud guffaw.

"Damn! The mighty Cat has a loud growl!" Daryl, and Rick, upon hearing Merle's voice, turned around. Staring with surprised, and angry glares at the man. Merle raised his eyebrow in a challenging gesture to the men, but made no move himself. Cat, as much as she didn't want to, pried herself from Daryl's grip, and stood in front of Merle, her gaze connecting with Ricks.

"I cleaned him up, I'd rather him not be hurt again, because he'll hurt you back, worse." Merle watched as his brother glanced between Cat and he, a suspicious look in his eyes. Cat turned around, giving Merle a scathing look. "And you should not be out of bed!" she feebly pushed Merle into the RV. Her arms shaking weakly against the effort. Merle, never the less, and much to everyone's surprise, walked back inside without another word. Cat sighed, a mocking one, and turned around, giving a reassuring smile to Rick.

"Guys, we need to clean up camp, make sure everyone who's dead, is dead, and tally our loses. Cat walked over to Daryl, Jacqui and Carol sharing similar looks of worry.

"Daryl, your brother wanted to talk to you." Daryl let out an agitated sigh, hit the base of the pick axe in the ground, and walked to the RV. Cat knew that the brothers needed to talk, she was just helping them move it along. Cat had helped Glenn start the fire, only able to do small things, till the strength in her arms came back. She was surprised when Daryl called her name, leaning out of the door of the RV.

"Hey, Cat!" Cat turned around, and laughed at the sight of Daryl Dixon flipping her off.

"Love you too!" she chided, while turning back to he fire. Jacqui and Carol gaped at Cat, then turned to look at Daryl, who had a look of confusion on his face. Sometimes, such as this, he would wonder if she really meant it. Other times he knew she was playing, he decided that she was playing with him, and walked back into the Winnebago. Resuming the talk with his brother, who was laughing at him.

"Cat, come over here for a second!" Shane called, deciding now was the time to put his plan into action. He would wait till Daryl was back outside of the RV, and till Lori was out in the open to see him do it. Daryl sat on the bed opposite his brother, and crossed his arms.

"I got your hand," Daryl said, filling the silence. Merle scowled at his brother.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Daryl shrugged, he honestly didn't know.

"Thought it would come in handy, turns out it did." Merle shook his head, then looked at of the window of the RV, raising his eyebrow in question at the sight of that bastard Shane holding Cat close.

"That prick's trying to steal your girl," Daryl's brows furrowed at the sound of that, but looked out the window anyway. He saw Shane holding Cat closely, a worried look on hers, and a devious one on his. Daryl shrugged, despite his sudden rage, and sat back down on the bed.

"She ain't my girl," Shane, who purposefully held her to the spot, knew that she had heard what he had. Merle scoffed, fixing a demeaning gaze on his younger brother.

"Don't bullshit me, little brother. I know you been fixin' your sights on her." Daryl glared at his older brother now, a need to defend himself rising exponentially.

"Maybe I do like her, her body, I don't like her. She ain't my type," Merle rolled his eyes, and pressed his back against he back board.

"Nah, you always were the pussy when it came to women. " Daryl stood up, his fists clenched. "Calm your bitch ass down, I like this one. Don't blow it like the rest," Daryl walked to the door, casting one look over his shoulder at his brother.

"It's good to see you again, Merle." Merle, who hid his watering eyes with his hand, pretending to yawn, was glad to see his brother too. Cat noticed Shane's eyes flicker around, a grin spreading across his face.

"Shane, why do you keep holding me like this?" Shane looked down at Cat, and without another word, leaned in, catching her by surprise. His kissed her deeply, his eyes staying open, casting a glare at Lori, watching as she stopped in her tracks. Daryl dropped his pick axe,the blunt force of the tool going through a Walkers head. He was watching as Shane kissed Cat, anger, and a sudden feeling of demanding possession filled him. He grit his teeth together as he approached Shane, and pulled Cat from his grasp. With his hand around her wrist, and a very tight mindset on what he was going to do, he dragged her away, back to where he was at first. Daryl pulled her close to him, her small frame pressed against his, as he bent his head down, and kissed her with a passion that Daryl didn't even know he had for her. Cat felt the air heat up twenty degrees, her heart raced, and her eyes closed on impact. Daryl was surprised when she kissed back, but not as surprised as the rest of the camp was, watching the two kiss, out in the open. Daryl pulled away, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath his took. He sent a glare at Shane, and held Cat close, showing that she was his, and he wouldn't tolerate any other man touching her. Merle, who was in the Winnebago, was grinning while watching his brother.

"Not your type, huh?" he chided, resting back on the bed, his stump on his stomach, and his hand behind his head. Merle grinned as he thought about the look on his younger brothers face, Daryl had definitely felt jealousy's spurn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Faced Passion**

**A Norman Reedus** and Daryl Dixon **Love Story**

**Chapter VI :: Holding you, like this, is heaven. ::**

Jasmine felt like she was floating. Her subconscious clinging to the material she was using as a bed. She was, somewhat, perplexed when she felt two elevations within the material, along with two different textures. One was stiff, but soft at the same time, a perfect combination for a mattress, the other, was a mixture of quite a few. Warm, soft yet tough, and gave herself a sense of safety. Her heart beat slower, a smile came to her lips, her arm wrapped around the mysterious object. She decided whatever this was, she wanted one. Norman was watching as Jasmine fell asleep, they were watching Children of the Corn when she fell asleep. He ended up laying down as well, and just, naturally, put Jasmine beside him, holding her on the large couch. He had one hand under his head, his head turned to watch the movie, while his free hand was wrapped around Jasmine, the pad of his thumb rubbing over her soft skin.

At the feeling of her moving, wrapping her arm around his mid section, he looked at her. A smile came to his face, along with a sudden sense of familiarity. He noticed the upturn of her lips, the way her eyebrows were relaxed, her face void of all tension. It filled him with a feeling of ease. Holding her like this, being with her like this, it was heaven. He knew that some people would say that they were moving too fast, but it wasn't really true, not when you shared feelings as strong as they had. Norman knew how to love, he knew the correct way, and he was always so strong with his love. Jasmine, he felt that is, was the same way. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, reveling in the fact that she was not wearing makeup. He was glad, too. Not that he didn't mind makeup, when it was needed, of course. Jasmine's beauty was special, her eyes could halt someone with their thinking, and hold them down as she talked, smiled, and grinned. He loved the way her eyes glistened when she would be telling him about how much fun she was having, how her cute button nose scrunched up when she was lying.

He realized all to well, that despite her being an amazing actress, she was very vulnerable, and a terrible liar. He watched as her eyes fluttered, as if she would wake up, then would sooth over again, as she became susceptible to sleep. He loved the way she was holding him now, even in her sleep she was blindingly beautiful. He, at first, thought that he and Jasmine would work for a few days. Now, on the other hand, he decided he didn't want to leave her side. He'd be a complete idiot to let Jasmine go, and he wasn't planning on it. She loved kids, loved being with others, loved smiling and laughing and acting on her youth. She wasn't trying to grow up so quickly, like every other woman and man in this era, no. She was focused on having fun, and living without regrets. Just like him, she wanted to live life to the fullest, she concentrated on the here and now, instead of then and when.

Jasmine yawned, her eyes slowly opening against the force of sleep. She heard noise in the distant, sounding like screams muffled by a speaker. She felt a constant motion on her arm, sending chills down her spine. Her gaze rested on a rising and falling gray T-shirt, she traveled up the shirt, following the showing collar bones, up the neck, and resting on the smiling face of Norman. His brown hair askew from the couch arm, a grin on his lips, his eyes half lidded. She smiled, and rested the back of her head on his shoulder, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Sleep well?" he asked, grinning as the movie ended. She'd only been asleep an hour or so, but by the way she woke up, you'd think she was asleep her whole life. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful when she woke up. Her eyes glittering with fresh tears from yawning, her hair cascading in natural elegant curls down her shoulders, over his arm, and over his chest. She smiled, and brought the hand resting over his chest to her eyes, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Very, did I hurt your arm?" she asked, noticing she had been laying on it. Norman grinned, and shook his head, while looking her over. He absolutely, positively, was stricken with this girl. No, woman. He corrected, mentally scolding himself.

"No, " he answered, letting his eyes take in every detail of her that he could. He wanted to memorize every detail about her, every scar, every dimple. He wanted to memorize them all, he didn't want to ever have to memorize them again. He wanted to be able to see her, even in the future, like this. Jasmine smiled, and pressed her forehead against his, their noses touching. Norman wasn't just sexually attracted to her, no. He loved her, heart and soul, personality and thoughts. Everything about her, filled him with a sense of longing that he'd never felt before. It was something sweet, and never ending. Like he would die, and go to heaven, and never feel the over whelming security he did with her.

"Hmm," she hummed, then smiled, looking into his eyes. "you know, ." she said it with a smile, making one similar to hers appear on his face. "Most people will not think to highly of you dating a younger girl, are you sure that I'm good enough?" Norman smiled, despite his pain at her words. He knew that it was true, he knew he would most likely not be picked for future roles because of this, but he didn't care. It was in the past, it was something he could not, and would not, undo. His smile reassured her, making a smile of pure joy spread across her lips.

"I'm sure, you positive you don't want people thinking your into old men?" she let out a small laugh, despite herself, and gave him a soft, chaste kiss.

"You're not old, " she gave him another peck on the lips, resting her head on his chest once more. Her free hand resting beside her, drawing small circles on his skin. She didn't know why she did it, she just felt like touching him, holding him, returning the love that he was showing her. "and those people that think that, can go stuff it." Norman laughed and kissed her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. He was surprised that he could not define that smell, what he could, he could define as subtle sweet, with a mix of citrus and aquatic fragrances. It was refreshing, making the sleep that threatened to take over him so, so much stronger.

"Norman?" she questioned, moving her head slightly, looking at him. He let out an barely audible grunt. She just smiled, and bit her bottom lip. "This is going to sound wrong, but you look very uncomfortable on the couch, do you want to sleep on the bed?" Norman, again, grinned.

"We are moving fast, aren't we?" he questioned in jest. She fell for the bait, her cheeks blushing prettily. He did sit up, running his hands through his hair. He looked back at her, raising an eyebrow, while smirking. "You going to sleep with me?" he was joking, of course, but by the way she played with her hair nervously, he knew she wanted to.

"Well," she trialed off, then prepared herself for telling the biggest secret of her life. "I cuddle, and it's a long way to the hotel where I'm at. You're comfortable, and I," she was cut off by Norman laughing. He was stunned at first, then over joyed. She wasn't going to sleep with him, she was going to sleep with him.

"Good, because I like cuddling." he wasn't lying, he did, but none of his past girlfriends liked it. They said that they had personal spaces that needed to be respected. Though every time his son was over, he would lay with his son like this, on the couch, watching a movie or playing a game.

"Oh, well, okay then." she replied lamely. Norman got up, and held his hand out to her. Jasmine grabbed hold of his hand, and entwined her fingers with his, letting him lead her through the hallways, to his room. Once he opened the door, she was surprised, it wasn't perfectly clean, but it wasn't over all messy. It was much, much cleaner than her hotel room. Norman didn't feel nervous, he was how he was, and if she didn't like that, well. He would be hurt, but he'd understand, he wasn't a neat freak, but he did clean every now and then.

"It's perfect," she complimented him, earning a surprised smile from him. He was just smiling as he picked her up, suddenly, surprising her, and through her on the bed. She let out a sudden burst of giggles as she bounced on the bed. Finding it softer than she thought, but also with a bit of strength, giving a body forming foam, with enough strength to hold the places that were deep. Norman jumped in bed beside her, kicking his shoes off. Jasmine had kicked hers off in the living room before, so all she needed to do, was place herself in Normans arms, wrapping her own around his torso once more.

Norman was suddenly filled with an over whelming wave of joy. His bed would smell like her, his pillow would smell like her, his shirt would now smell like her. It would, all, smell just like her. He watched as she fell asleep, taking in every detail of her, as if he was a master painter, and she was his next portrait. He took in the way her eyelashes, full and thick, rested against her cheeks. Her cheeks dusted a soft pink with her earlier blush. It was all too cute, it was all too Jasmine.

"You're so special to me," he trailed off, pulling her closer, letting his lips trail over her hair as he spoke. "you don't even know how much." he smiled brightly, putting his free arm around her waist, while she laid on his other one. Jasmine, let out a yawn twelve hours later, feeling more comfortable than usual. She knew automatically that she wasn't in her hotel bed, she remembered everything that had happened last night. A smile coming on her face of pure joy. She opened her eyes, the blur from sleep soon going away as she took in Normans features, watching as his lips parted, his cheek pressed against the pillow as he held her close. His left leg in between both of hers, the right one hooked over both of hers. She was pressed against his chest, his lips hovering over her forehead, his breath fanning her face. Jasmine had a sudden thought of Norman not being human, seeing as how he didn't have morning breath.

He was so innocent looking, so peaceful looking, that Jasmine couldn't stop her next actions. She strained her neck, and pressed her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss. She was about to pull back, when Norman started kissing back, catching Jasmine by surprise. She let out a gasp as Norman grinned, using the advantage to memorize every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. Pushing against hers as he pushed against his, battling for dominance. Norman let her win, feeling his blood rush as she filled his mouth with her taste, her beautiful nectar. When they pulled away, Norman had to fight the urge for his blood to not rush into his nether regions.

"What a way to wake up," he sung. He was rewarded with her very rare blush. Jasmine had the sudden urge to cook him breakfast, well, and to cook herself breakfast as well.

"You have food in your kitchen?" she asked rhetorically, though made no move to get out of his embrace. The thought of Jasmine cooking for him, becoming so comfy in his home, made the blood rush through his barrier or concentration. He shot up, and ran to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder.

"Yeah! I'm going to take a quick shower," Jasmine found this opportunity perfect, she could cook breakfast for him, and have it done by the time he got out. Jasmine rushed to the kitchen, after opening three doors that revealed spare rooms, and quickly fried some eggs. She made them scrambled, assuming that's how he liked them, because that's how she liked them. Then fried some sausage, and bacon, humming to herself as she did, unable to stop smiling. She wasn't watching the time as she cooked, though she placed everything on it's plate, and started to pour milk into the coups, the Sausage just now started to fry.

Norman was resting his body on the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed, A grin on his face as he watched her moving around his kitchen like it was hers. Like she was at home. He had gotten out of the shower not even five minutes ago, his hair was still wet, and he had a towel draped over his shoulders. Now clad in a pair of black denim jeans, and a black T-shirt. He walked over to her, his footsteps silent against the marble flooring. She had turned to flip the sausage, completely unaware of his presence in the kitchen. Only when he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her heart speed up, her blood rush, and a smile to come to her lips, did she know. Norman wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, his cheek pressed into the side of her skull as she wrapped her free arm around his, flipping the sausage with the other.

"Holding you, like this," he started, squeezing her gently, closing his eyes. "is heaven." he replied, putting the feeling of never wanting to leave into words. He never wanted to leave her side, never wanted to see her in another mans arms.

"Being held like this," she rested against him, her head resting in the junction of his throat and shoulder. "is heaven." Jasmine loved this moment, she loved being held with such love, such devotion, that their was no need to question it. She flipped the sausage one last time, then turned the burners off, placing the patties of meat onto the two plates next to the oven.

"Scrambled, just like I like 'em." Norman whispered into her ear, letting his lips brush over her ear lobe. He didn't know why he did it, it was killing his hold over his desire. But he wanted to now if he had the same power over her as she did on him. He was rewarded with the sight of goosebumps forming over her the back of her throat, the small shaky breath that she exhaled, and the pretty blush that spread on her cheeks. He grabbed both of their plates, still from behind her, and walked to the kitchen table, placing the plates side by side as he sat down. She came in with two cups of milk, biting her lower lip, still effected by what he had done. Jasmine was lying to herself, over and over, saying that she wasn't turned on. Though it was the biggest lie in the history of lying. She sat beside him, pressing her inner thighs together, while flicking some of her scrambled eggs at him. They both talked while they ate, talking about their child hood, getting a better understanding of one another, while finding that they were now able to say that they knew more about each other than the press did.

"I can't wait to meet your son," she called, putting the, now empty, dishes in the dish washer.

"I can't wait for you to meet him either," he'd told her about how Mingus didn't like any of his other girlfriends, in which she replied with a very sarcastic 'Well, that just puts my mood up, don't it?' . Norman decided he wanted to play a game, one each and every one of his past girlfriends replied with the same thing. "Hey, question time. If you could change one thing about me, what would it be, and why?" each and every last one of his girlfriends replied with his son. Saying that they wished they were the mother, or that they wished he hadn't had Mingus.

"Your morning breath," Jasmine replied without a second thought. Norman suddenly found himself very, very defensive.

"I don't have morning breath!" Jasmine nodded her head ,grinning.

"I know, we have to fix that. Make you somewhat human." Norman was laughing now, Jasmine was definitely different. But a good different. "Well, what would you change about me?" she asked, suddenly curious. Norman grinned, and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"Your beauty, you set me on fire." she blushed again, her yellow eyes highlighted by the red flush. Jasmine subconsciously touched a few strands of her hair.

"You wouldn't change my hair?" Norman shook his head, taking a few of the curls in his fingers, fingering the loops in the silky soft curls.

"No, I love your hair." Jasmine smiled, and wrapped her arms around Normans' shoulders, swaying with him as she rested her forehead on his chest. They were separated by the ringing of Norman's door bell. He sighed, but went to go check through the peep hole. With a bright smile, and a shout of laughter, he opened the door. A medium blur of blonde tackling into him. Jasmine smiled as she looked out the door, though she did not see anyone standing there, so she shut it, and giggled at the sight of Norman giving, who she assumed was his son, a noogie.

"Little man! What are you doing here so early!" Mingus grunted in joy as his dad gave him a noogie, his blonde curls swaying too and fro.

"Mom had to go on a business trip, sent me here." he replied, finally slipping out of his fathers embrace. He pointed at the red haired woman who was laughing at himself and his father. He watched as his father smiled, a smile that left Mingus speechless.

"That, is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is my son, Mingus." Mingus had never seen his father smile like that before, all the other girls that he ever introduced to Mingus was worn with a smile of forced joy. Jasmine surprised Mingus even more when she practically dropped to the ground, sitting down beside him and his father, her hands holding her feet.

"Hello Mr. Mingus, it's a pleasure to meet ya." her speech was so relaxed, so child like, that Mingus found himself smiling too.

"Hello Ms. Jasmine, for once, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Norman almost let out a cry of relief when he saw his son and girlfriend getting along. Mingus never liked a single one of Normans' girlfriends, but he seemed overjoyed with Jasmine.

"Want to go play COD and kick some Nazi zombie ass?" she asked, leaning forward, and grinning at Mingus. Mingus shot up, running to the living room. No woman had ever talked to him like that, in fact, if they heard someone talking like that, they would gasp. He liked Jasmine, and it was proven not even fifteen minutes later, that she was down right awesome at killing Nazi zombies with a twelve Gage. Mingus definitely wanted Jasmine to stay, he could see himself with her and Norman in a family portrait, all smiling, all waiting to get out of their and go to the park, or a movie. Norman sat on the couch, his eyes swelling with tears as he watched his little boy getting along, laughing and poking, with Jasmine as they played Call Of Duty, Black Ops. He was filled with immense relief, and immense joy, at watching the two of them playing. It was then, that he realized how much he wanted a family, how much he wanted to see little red headed curly children running around.


End file.
